Little Moments
by kelly4
Summary: Sometimes little moments tell the real story, and it's those little moments that can change things more than anyone can predict. About Clark/Lois, but contains other Smallville characters! **Includes Season 9 Spoilers!**
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **This actually isn't a typical serial fan fic, it's more like my little drabbles about the upcoming spoilers / episodes, moments I'd like to see happen in the upcoming episodes. The installments won't be terribly long, but I'll hope they'll be entertaining! Be warned that a lot of spoilers for the second half of season 8 are included!  
_

* * *

**Moment 1 ~ Legion**

"It's just like the cape," Garth practically whispered reverently, holding the red jacket up to his two companions, and completely oblivious to the quiet onlooker who had paused on her way up to the loft.

"So cool," Rokk agreed, his fingers rummaging through the stuff on the top of the desk. The barn was still in shambles, but there were a few things intact enough to give the three young Legionnaires a look into their hero's life.

"Well, thankfully, we got here when we did, or this might have been all that was left of him," Imra added solemnly.

"I can't believe he wants us to help him," Garth said excitedly, turning and looking toward the barn entrance. As he did, he caught the petite brunette watching them quietly from the stairs. Clearing his throat, he shot his two friends a quick warning glance.

"Don't stop on my account," Lana said, a small smile on her face, knowing she'd been caught. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on eavesdropping, it's just that…well a look into Clark Kent's future is too tempting a prospect to pass up."

Imra, Rokk, and Garth exchanged a look, a look that wasn't lost on Lana.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you anything. My curiosity just got the better of me," she added quickly, before leaning back against the wall near the large window Clark could often be spotted gazing out of. "And I'm glad that he asked you to stay and help. Getting Chloe back is important to all of us, and you three certainly proved you're up to the challenge."

"So, Chloe's a good friend of his?"

"Yeah, they've been best friends forever. Not to mention she's Jimmy Olsen's wife and Lois Lane's cousin, and I know Clark wants to find her for them, too."

"Lois' cousin?" Garth interjected, his eyes widening eagerly, earning him a quick smack from Imra and an eyeroll from Rokk.

Lana's brow furrowed slightly at their reactions. "Yeah, how do you know Lois?"

"Um…she's the famous Daily Planet reporter," Imra said quickly. "Everyone knows who Lois Lane is."

Lana nodded slowly, seeming to accept that. It made sense, Lois was already making a name for herself at the Planet, so the idea that she would become a famous reporter there in the future wasn't at all farfetched.

"So, what are you guys looking for up here?"

Rokk shrugged. "Just snooping, I guess."

Lana couldn't help but smile. She didn't know much about where, or more specifically when, they had come from, but it was clear they idolized Clark, and that whoever he became in the future, who he was and what he accomplished meant a lot to them.

She nodded toward the red jacket that Garth was still holding. "He wears that a lot."

The young man simply smiled widely at that, before gently laying it down on the chair. He then made his way over to the desk, where Rokk was still looking things over. Everything was in disarray, but that seemed not to matter to the boys who were actively looking for any crumb to feed their knowledge of the man they admired.

After a moment, Rokk found a framed picture underneath some papers that had blown haphazardly across the desk during the wedding disaster. Picking it up, he looked at it thoughtfully, not noticing his friend's moony stare from behind him.

"Lois," Garth sighed, his voice almost dreamily uttering her name. Rokk glanced at Lana, seeing her wide-eyed expression, then gave his friend a sharp elbow to the ribs. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to faze the young man, who continued, "Man, she is smokin'. No wonder he…"

"So this blonde," Rokk quickly interrupted, pointing to the smiling woman next to Lois in the picture. "That's Chloe?"

"Yeah," Lana responded quietly, her eyes still fixed on Garth's admiring stare at Lois' picture.

"Well, we gotta help him find her!" Garth said hurriedly. "If we don't, Lois will…"

"Garth! Why don't you and Rokk go see if Clark's back from town yet," Imra practically yelled, her eyes urging Rokk to get their gushing friend out of there, the quicker the better.

"Good idea," Rokk muttered. "See ya later, Lana," he said, putting down the picture and shoving Garth down the loft steps.

Imra turned toward Lana, who was staring at the framed picture now lying on the desk.

"Maybe you could tell me more about Chloe, any information about her would be helpful," Imra suggested, trying to break the silence, and more importantly, the awkwardness that settled over the loft.

"I always thought he had to choose," Lana said quietly.

"Huh?"

Blinking quickly, Lana simply smiled at the girl in front of her. "Nothing."

Imra watched her silently, seeing quick flickers of varied emotions cross the young woman's face.

"He becomes a great hero, doesn't he?"

"He does," Imra stated simply.

Lana nodded, her eyes flickering back to the framed photograph.

"His greatest fear was always that he would end up alone, that his powers, his responsibilities, they would keep him from having any kind of life of his own."

She looked back at the blonde girl in front of her.

"I'm glad that's not the case."

Picking up on the hint of sadness in Lana's voice, Imra stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lana," she said softly. "You're part of the reason he becomes a hero."

The slightest trace of a smile graced Lana's lips. With a nod of acknowledgement, grateful for her kind words, she turned back to the picture, her fingers resting lightly over Lois' smiling face.

"But I'm not the reason he stays one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Moment 2 ~ Bulletproof**

It had been a long night for Clark.

Correction. It had been a long _week_. Now he was just exhausted, the past week draining him of what little energy he'd had left after everything that had happened since Chloe's wedding.

And it seemed like it wasn't going to end on an up note, as he heard the now all too familiar ring of Lois' cell phone in his ear.

He knew that it took six rings before it went to her voicemail. On the first ring, he was filled with hope that maybe this time, she'd pick up. The second one, the hope remained, although slightly faded.

Third ring? He'd tell himself she was just busy with Jimmy. Fourth? Maybe talking to a doctor. Lois was nothing if not thorough and he could only imagine the General's daughter barking orders at the various doctors and nurses assigned to Jimmy's case in Star City.

By the fifth ring, his hope was hanging on by the slimmest of threads, a thread that inevitably snapped once the sixth ring rolled around.

He closed his eyes, hearing her recorded voice reciting a message he now knew by heart, and wished he didn't. As the beep sounded, he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Lois…it's me. Again. I just…," he paused, trying to figure out a new way to say what he'd been saying to her voicemail since the day after she'd walked away from him at Metropolis General. "I just wanted to check on Jimmy…and you. Chloe's doing better, the doctor said she'd be released a in few days so…anyway, give me a call when you get a chance."

As he slid his phone shut, he sighed, frustrated. At her, for not picking up. Again. At himself, for not being able to say what he _really _wanted to say, not back at Chloe's wedding or now, in one of the multitude of voicemails he'd left her since she'd left to be to stay by her new cousin-in-law's side.

"Is this a private pity party or can anyone join?"

Clark rolled his eyes, watching as Oliver entered the kitchen door of the farmhouse.

"I just checked on Chloe and Jonn, both are recovering nicely."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, I was there about an hour ago," he said, his fingers sliding his now closed phone down on the counter.

"You okay, man?"

Clark looked at him, seeming to make a decision in that moment to have the discussion he knew he really could only have with a few people, Oliver being one of them.

"You ever wonder if you're meant to be alone?"

Oliver looked taken aback for a second. "I never really thought about it."

"What we do…it's kind of hard on relationships."

"No kidding."

"Lana seems to think that the world needing me means any kind of relationship is impossible."

"Is this about Lana?"

Clark shook his head. "No. Just, in general I guess."

"Are you and Lana back together?"

"No, and we're not getting back together," Clark responded, with not a hint of sadness or regret, which did not go unnoticed by the young billionaire.

"Is that the reason? She doesn't want to put up with your superhero life?"

"There are a lot of reasons," Clark shrugged, his mind wandering back to earlier that evening and his dinner with Lana, one that ended with a long overdue kiss goodbye as they parted as friends. "But I think the biggest one is that we both moved on and realized that what we had is in the past, and we probably held onto it a lot longer than we should have in the first place."

"So, why do you care what she thinks about your ability to have a relationship with someone else?"

"Do you think she's right?"

"Do you?" Oliver challenged.

He rubbed his hand over his face, clearly tired but, to Oliver's eyes, still needing to have this conversation.

"I don't know. I used to think she was right. I always thought I'd end up alone."

"But?"

"But then, I talked to this cop's wife, and what she said made me think that maybe…," his voice trailed off for a second, before continuing. "She talked about the world needing her husband, but she needed him to. And the thing is, I think he needs her, and his family, you know? To know that once he's done helping people, risking his life, being a hero, he's got someone at home who loves him, who needs him, and who's there for him just like he's there for everyone else."

A hint of a smile graced Oliver's lips. "It sounds nice."

"Yeah. Although, it's not exactly the same thing as what we do."

"No, cops don't have the abilities you do, or even I do. But they do get called away at all hours, their lives are in danger, they have to leave their loved ones and put their own wants and desires behind the safety and well-being of the public."

"But they can do it in the open, and not have to live a secret life."

"True, but don't you think, in our case, having that secret life is what would keep you sane? I can't imagine being Green Arrow all the time. Just being everyday guy Oliver Queen helps me do what I can do as Green Arrow."

"I'd hardly call you an 'everyday guy', Oliver," Clark said, a slight grin on his face.

Oliver chuckled at that. "I guess the trick is finding someone who's willing to share the person they love with the world."

He noticed Clark's face darken at that. "I have a feeling that's easier said than done."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"How many successful relationships have you had Oliver? Where your other job, your other identity didn't get in the way?"

"Obviously none, considering I'm single. But that only means I just haven't found the right person."

"But…you've been in love," Clark said hesitantly, his eyes darting around the farm's large kitchen.

A smile played on Oliver's lips at that, the direction of the conversation crystallizing suddenly in his mind.

"I have been."

"And it still didn't work."

"She wasn't the one, at least, not for me. And I wasn't the one for her."

Clark simply nodded in response.

"If it had been meant to be," Oliver continued, "she would've been willing to live with my life, and I would've been willing to meet her halfway and not make her a distant second to my alter ego."

"Do you think…," Clark paused, glancing at his friend before eyes shifted back toward his irritatingly silent phone, "she'd ever change her mind? You know, be willing to live that life?"

"Not for me. But for you, Clark?"

Oliver began walking toward the door, before turning back to look at Clark, the corner of his lips ticked up into a knowing grin.

"Lois will do it for you."

Clark's eyes widened slightly as the words sunk in, watching Oliver turn and disappear into the cold, winter night. His face then softened into a smile before he picked up his phone again. Sliding it open, he hit redial, and waited for the first of the six rings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moment 3 ~ Power**

Clark couldn't believe how quiet the bullpen was.

Well, it wasn't really quiet, persay, especially to someone like him with his superhearing.

But it _seemed_ quiet, without a certain fiery brunette ordering him around, proofing his work, and generally causing a stir no matter which corner of the bullpen she found herself in.

Lois had finally returned one of his calls, though, he had a sneaking suspicion she'd done it when she knew he wouldn't answer. Calling at 3:34 AM (yes, he had the time memorized) wasn't exactly conducive to a two-way conversation. Of course, he'd left his phone downstairs that night, and it had been another long day in what seemed like a series of long days so he'd never even heard it ring.

Her message had been short. Basically, she'd just updated him on Jimmy's condition, which was nothing he didn't know since Chloe had been getting practically hourly updates while she was still recovering at Met General. Her tone had been…strange. Almost as if she'd rehearsed exactly what she was going to say. Jimmy was waking up for short spurts now, though he couldn't stay awake long, and the rest Clark didn't really hear because he was too busy enjoying the sound of her voice, even as practiced as it sounded.

But then, for a moment, a softness entered into it, as she thanked him for finding Chloe and bringing her home safely.

Just like that, though, it was gone, and the business-like tone returned, saying she'd update him soon.

Looking down at his phone, currently lying on his desk, he wondered just how badly Lois would tease him if she knew he'd saved her message and how many times he'd actually listened to it.

Or, if given her current distance, both physically and apparently, emotionally, if she'd even bother.

Sighing, he looked back at his computer. He'd been working on a small story about a local charity that was sponsoring a food drive to help the homeless of Metropolis, while also using his superhearing every now and then to check in on Lana and Tess.

He'd tried to talk Lana out of it, talking to Tess. It seemed like a bad idea all around, but Lana had insisted, her anger toward Lex still simmering right near the surface.

He was worried about Lana. They may not be together anymore, but he still considered her a friend and didn't want to see her hurt. He had to admit, though, her drive to destroy Lex bothered him. Not that Clark cared a great deal about Lex's well-being, other than the fact that he knew his secret, it was more that it was disconcerting to finally admit to himself what he'd known deep down for years – Lana was in no way the 'girl next door' he'd once idealized her to be, and it saddened him, because while he knew Lana felt what she was doing was right, she really was only putting herself in more danger.

As if on cue, he could hear Lois' voice in his head, uttering a phrase she'd said to him long ago.

_Lana made that questionable choice all on her own._

Once upon a time, those words hadn't stopped him, he'd still had the desire to save Lana from Lex, thinking her the innocent in the situation.

But now, he knew what Lois had said was right. He had to let Lana do what Lana wanted to do and if she needed help, he'd be there, but he wasn't actively going to try and save her from herself, given how fruitless that exercise had been in the past.

A wry smile played at his lips as it occurred to him, once again, that his thoughts had turned straight back to Lois.

He looked across his desk to her empty chair. He wondered if she missed being here. He was certain she did, she thrived in this place. Sure, she was sending in articles from Star City he'd learned from Tess, but it just wasn't the same, typing on a laptop in a hospital waiting room.

"I don't think staring at her chair is going to make her magically reappear."

His head turned toward the teasing voice, seeing Lana smile at him from the edge of his desk.

"Oh, um...I was just thinking. You know, about this story I'm working on."

She couldn't help but slightly roll her eyes at that. Clark Kent was nothing if not a gentleman, and even though they'd both decided that they had moved on, she knew he was trying to pretend he hadn't fallen completely in love with one Lois Lane in an effort to spare her feelings.

"So, how'd it go with Tess?"

"You weren't kidding when you said she's completely devoted to Lex."

"She definitely has a misguided view of him."

"How is she as a boss? As ruthless as he was?"

Clark shrugged. "She's always been fine to me, though I'm pretty sure it's because she thinks I can help her find Lex. Lois, on the other hand, managed to get on her bad side within minutes of Tess' first day here," he finished, with an affectionate smile that didn't go unnoticed by Lana.

"Yeah, I could see those two butting heads."

"Well, Lois doesn't pull any punches, especially when it comes to LuthorCorp. When she suspects something going on there that's not on the level, she wants to expose it."

It was at that moment, as the words left his mouth, that he realized a fundamental difference between Lois and Lana. Lana wanted revenge on Lex for her own personal vindication. Lois went after Lex and LuthorCorp because she wanted to expose wrongdoing, and in turn, the truth. Sure, there was a personal element, especially after what had happened with Wes, but it was based on keeping others from suffering a similar fate, not simply revenge.

"And I'm sure Tess loves that."

"Let's just say there are a few stories Lois wrote that never made it to print, thanks to Tess' loyalty to all things Luthor."

Lana nodded, leaning against the edge of his desk.

"Has she returned your calls yet?"

"One."

Noticing the wistfulness in his eyes, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's just really busy with Jimmy. You know Lois, she'll do anything for Chloe and she's made Jimmy her responsibility until Chloe can make the trip to Star City."

Clark nodded, not quite believing those words but grateful for the attempt Lana was making. "Yeah, I'm sure that's it," he said quietly.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your article."

She turned and walked toward the elevator, giving him a slight wave as she left. Grabbing his coffee, he took a quick sip, cringing slightly at the taste of the now-cold liquid. With one last look at her empty desk, he turned back toward his computer, willing himself to refocus and get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moment 4 ~ Requiem Part 1**

"Hey Kent, any idea when Lois'll be back?"

Clark looked up to see Steve Lombard, sports reporter and resident Daily Planet flirt standing next to the woman in question's desk. A flash of irritation ran through him at the seemingly innocent question, because he didn't know, and he hadn't heard from Lois again since her middle-of-the-night voicemail.

"I don't know. Why?"

Steve grinned, holding up what appeared to be two tickets.

"I got these passes to the Met U basketball game this weekend. I was hoping the lovely Ms. Lane would like to accompany me."

The slick grin on the other man's face, combined with the fact that he was continuing to throw himself at Lois – not an uncommon occurrence Clark had discovered upon joining the Planet – gave Clark the sudden urge to toss one Steve Lombard through the nearest window all the way clear across town to Met U at that very moment.

Instead, he took a deep breath, and stood from his chair, inwardly gloating that he had a good four or five inches on the smarmy sports reporter.

"Lois doesn't like basketball."

Which, wasn't entirely true. Lois preferred football, but she liked basketball fine. Not that Steve needed to know that.

Steve arched an eyebrow at that. "And you know that, how?"

Clark shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "We've been friends a long time."

"Even so, don't you think you should leave it up to her? Maybe Lois would be up for a night out, even if it _is_ a basketball game. Especially after spending the last few weeks in the hospital with the Olsen kid."

"Or maybe she'd just wanna hang out and catch up with her friends," Clark retorted, trying to keep the hint of irritation out of his voice.

A knowing smirk suddenly appeared on Steve's face. "And by _friends_ you mean _you_?"

Just a few weeks ago, if someone had called Clark out regarding Lois the way Steve had, he's sure he would have blushed and stuttered his way through a half-hearted denial. The feelings burgeoning inside of him at that point were too confusing, and he had done his best to avoid dealing with those feelings and all that they meant.

But now? Now he answered Steve's smirk with his own.

"For starters."

Steve simply nodded at that, an amused look on his face.

"Well, I guess it's a moot point anyway, since you don't know when she'll be back."

"Right," Clark affirmed coolly.

The two men looked at each other, sizing each other up.

"Just so you know, I have no intention of giving up on getting a date with her," Steve warned good-naturedly, though in reality, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the man standing across from him. He'd seen enough of the two of them together in the few short months they'd sat across from each other at the Planet to know that if they ever stopped being so stubborn, there'd be nothing that would keep them from each other.

With a confidence Clark didn't quite feel, given Lois' avoidance of him in the past couple of weeks, he responded, "Knock yourself out."

With a chuckle at that, Steve turned and left the bullpen. Clark grabbed his coffee mug, with a little more force than was actually needed, and took a long sip of the warm liquid. Sitting back down, he glanced over to the still achingly empty desk across from him.

Steve wasn't her type, of that Clark was fairly sure.

Of course, he wasn't sure where _he_ stood with her at the moment either, given their communication in the last few weeks consisted multiple voicemails he'd left on her phone and one she'd left on his.

He realized, though, that it didn't matter. He had no intention of giving up on her. Lois Lane was a tough nut to crack, no doubt.

A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth at his next thought.

It was a good thing he had super-strength.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moment 5 ~ Requiem Part 2**

"Hey, Clark."

Clark looked up to see Oliver Queen sauntering toward him, and then planting himself in Lois' chair.

"Tess isn't around," Clark said with a smirk.

"And what would make you think I'm here to see Mercy?" Oliver asked innocently.

"Aren't you always?"

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just thought you'd like to know that Lana arrived safely in Paris. My pilot contacted me a little while ago."

Clark nodded. "Good. I just hope that Lex's death puts a stop to her vendetta."

"You think he's really dead?"

He eyed Oliver carefully, seeing that his friend _didn't_ believe it. And quite frankly, Clark wasn't sure he did either.

Sighing, he leaned back. "I don't know. But at this point, for her own safety, I hope Lana believes it."

"Yeah, she's a little obsessed, huh?"

Clark gave him a look that Oliver could clearly read as "pot meet kettle", and he grinned.

"Okay, okay, I know. But the difference is, I actually have the resources and abilities to take on Lex."

"So, does that mean you're _not _giving up?"

"It means that I'm gonna keep my eyes and ears open, and you should too."

"I plan on it."

They sat in silence for a moment, the bullpen bustling a bit around them. Oliver reached out, absently playing with a stray pencil on Lois' desk.

"You know, I know that my timing in bringing Lana back to town couldn't have been worse," Oliver said, moving forward a bit, his fingers brushing the engraved white letters of her nameplate.

"I'm not sure any time would have been good."

"Maybe, maybe not. But still, I'm sorry about that."

"Look, I may not have handled things in the best way," he paused, his eyes falling to the nameplate Oliver was currently playing with, "but in the end, I have to say I'm glad you brought her back. It made me realize something, something I think I'd known for a long time but never really admitted."

"What's that?"

"I'd moved on."

Oliver grinned at that, his own mind flashing back to a conversation on a certain farm porch, when he'd realized that same thing regarding the woman he was talking to, and knowing she had as well, that her heart clearly belonged to someone else.

And it hadn't surprised him, he'd called it years ago. In that moment, Oliver had been angry with himself, knowing that his bringing Lana back had caused the pain he'd seen in Lois' eyes. He cared about her too much to ever want to cause her any pain.

He just hoped, in the end, it all worked out for them. Not that it would be easy. Clark had a steep hill to climb as far as Lois was concerned, he could tell just from the few brief conversations he'd had with her since she'd been in Star City. The minute he'd mention Clark's name, she'd immediately come up with some excuse as to why she had to go, or try and change the subject.

He knew, though, that if anyone could break through those defensive Lois Lane walls, it would be the man sitting across from him.

Though, Oliver decided, he could probably use a little help.

"So, I talked to Lois."

He had to keep himself from laughing at the misplaced, at least to Oliver, spark of jealousy that he saw in Clark's eyes.

"Really?" Clark asked, attempting nonchalance and failing miserably, much to Oliver's amusement.

"Yeah. She called me last night."

Clark felt the pencil in his hand beginning to give, he was gripping it so hard. He tossed it onto his desk, with a little more force than he intended.

"Why?"

"Oh, she wanted to know if my jet was available," Oliver responded, knowing he was mercilessly torturing his buddy but not quite being able to help it. Clark was _so_ easy, especially when it came to Lois.

"Your jet?"

"Yup. I had told her, when she got to Star City, that the minute she was ready to come home, to let me know. So she did."

Any vestige of jealousy vanished as a smile lit up Clark's face.

"She's coming home?"

"Well, with Chloe arriving there yesterday, I guess Lois figures she's off nursing duty. So, as soon as my pilot gets back and we get the jet refueled and ready, it's off to Star City."

Oliver stood up, getting ready to leave.

"She's coming in tomorrow night. You know," he paused, grinning at Clark, "I was gonna pick her up, but I just remembered, I have this…thing. So, maybe you could pick her up?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," Clark said, trying to keep the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute at the prospect of seeing her in less than twenty-four hours out of his voice.

Oliver grinned, amused at Clark's attempt to play off his excitement at seeing her again.

"She should arrive at about 8:00 tomorrow night," he said, before turning to leave. As he got to the bullpen entrance, he turned around. "And Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't blow it."

With that warning, Oliver strode out of the bullpen, leaving Clark sitting at his desk, unable to stop smiling. Snatching up his phone, he quickly dialed, and leaned back, waiting for the six rings to finish before her voicemail clicked on.

"Hey, Lois, it's me. I just wanted you to know I'll be picking you up tomorrow night, something came up for Oliver, I guess. So, I'll see you tomorrow," he paused, leaning forward, his eyes wandering to her desk. When he continued, his voice was a bit softer.

"I'm glad you're coming home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Moment 6 ~ Infamous Part 1**

_Don't blow it._

Oliver's words rang in Clark's head as he stood on the steps leading down to the Daily Planet's bustling bullpen. A bullpen that, for the first time in weeks, included Lois Lane.

As he watched her, already furiously typing away on her computer, his mind wandered back to the day before.

He had taken every precaution, heeding his good friend's warning.

Instead of his usual superspeeding to the Daily Planet for work, he'd driven his truck into Metropolis in the morning so there would be no chance of late day traffic keeping him from the airstrip. He left the Planet at about 6:00 and superspeeded back to the farm, having decided during the day to get Lois' old room (aka his room) ready, as he'd planned to offer it back to her, at least temporarily if that was all she'd go for. With Jimmy and Chloe arriving back home in the next day or two, he figured Lois wouldn't want to be subjected to newly-wedded bliss, as delayed as it was because of recent events. He also knew that with all the planning of the wedding she'd been doing, she hadn't had a lot of time to apartment hunt in Metropolis.

At 7:30, he'd left the farm, ready to superspeed back to Metropolis, and he would arrive in plenty of time to get his truck at the Planet and head over to meet her as she deboarded Ollie's jet.

Except that, with his superspeed, he also had the ability to superhear. A woman's scream caught his attention, and he found himself on what he thought was an otherwise deserted main street in Smallville, helping this woman get her son from her crushed car.

Still, that hadn't taken long, and he _would_ have had more than enough time to reach Metropolis had he left right after ensuring mother and son were okay.

But he hadn't counted on Linda Lake.

The infamous gossip columnist, who had once turned his life upside down by splashing his, Lana's, and Lex's problems all over the Daily Planet, was about to cause havoc again.

She'd _seen_ him in action. She knew all about him, she'd revealed, thanks to a once upon a time eavesdropped conversation between himself and Chloe.

And she was planning on revealing his secret to the world.

That? Had gotten his attention. In that instant, he'd seen in his mind all the people he cared about, those he loved, he'd seen their lives turned upside down by what he was sure would be a none too favorable exposé written.

Of course, he'd tried to deny it, but she'd had the unfortunate benefit of seeing him with her own eyes as he'd helped the young mother with her son. She'd witnessed him blur onto the scene. She'd seen him rip the car door straight from the hinges as if it weighed no more than a feather, while the boy's mother's back was turned, frantically trying to get a signal to call 911.

Linda Lake had sauntered off, leaving him reeling, the threat of exposure in her wake.

And when he got his wits about him again, he'd looked at his watch.

8:30 PM.

In a flash, he was in Metropolis, jumping into the cab of his truck. He'd driven as fast as he could to the airstrip, but by the time he got there, the only person left was Oliver's pilot, who was finishing up some paperwork.

When Clark had inquired about Lois, the pilot simply shrugged and said she'd called a cab.

Whipping out his phone, he'd dialed her number, hoping she'd pick up, hoping she'd listen to his explanation, but somehow knowing she wouldn't.

He _could_ beat her back to the Talon, though. It would be a good hour and a half before she reached Smallville.

And he'd be there waiting.

Except that was all he'd ended up doing.

Waiting.

Because Lois never showed up.

Traffic, he'd thought. But he knew better.

She wasn't coming here.

He'd made more calls than he could count to her cell as he'd waited, leaving messages pleading with her to let him explain.

But she hadn't picked up.

He superspeeded back to Metropolis, wanting to make sure she was at least safe. On the way, he'd taken all the roads he knew a taxi would take to Smallville, keeping a sharp eye out for any accidents. When he ended up back in front of the Planet, he shut out all sounds around him and tried to focus in on her voice, hoping to find it in the sea of voices that overwhelmed the city.

After a few moments, he had, picking up a phone conversation between her and Chloe.

"_Why are you staying at a hotel? I thought you were gonna have Clark drop you at the Talon?"_

"_Yeah…Clark never showed up."_

"_What? Lois…look, something must have happened."_

"_Yeah…something. Or more likely, someone."_

He'd heard the sadness in her voice, laced with a touch of anger. She was right, of course, _someone_ had happened. However, he was sure she was referring to another woman with the initials LL, and not the one who'd blindsided him earlier.

Knocking on her door until she talked to him was his first instinct. She'd _have_ to right? The other hotel guests wouldn't stand for such rudeness, especially at the late hour it had become.

But in the end, he'd decided that he needed to deal with everything that had happened that night, and think about just how he was going to handle Linda Lake. Because that would affect everyone he loved.

Especially Lois.

And so he'd gone back to the farm, glumly, realizing he'd done exactly what Oliver had warned him not to do.

He'd blown it.

Sighing, he began to walk into the bullpen, two cups of coffee in his hands. A peace offering, of sorts. Or more accurately, a bribe to get her to speak to him. He stopped at the entrance, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he continued to watch her.

He'd missed her. Missed the furrow of her brow when she was deep into a story, missed the way she bit her lip when she was working and reworking a sentence, missed the way her hair fell to the side of her face before she would quickly tuck it back behind her ear.

The magnitude of what he was about to do wasn't lost on him. Not only dealing with one stubborn Lois Lane, but going through with the decision he'd stayed up and thought long and hard about last night.

With one last slight nod of his head, he strode into the bullpen, plastering a smile on his face. He set one of the cups of coffee down on her desk.

"Hey, Lois."

Silence. He'd noticed her tense slightly at the sound of his voice, but that was the only acknowledgement she'd given him.

"I got your favorite, latte with four sugars and an extra shot."

Ignoring the cup of coffee along with him, she'd turned her chair, beginning to flip through a stack of papers on her desk.

"Lois, I was really hoping we could talk. I wanted to explain…"

"Do you hear that?" she suddenly piped up, addressing an intern, Molly, who was walking by their desks.

Looking confused, the girl looked at Clark. "Huh?"

"It's like this…buzzing sound," Lois said. "This constant, _irritating_ buzzing."

Molly threw Lois a strange look, and shrugged helplessly at Clark. "Uh no…sorry," she mumbled, before quickly walking off.

"I guess it's just my imagination then," Lois said, to no one in particular it would seem, though Clark knew exactly who that little performance was directed toward. He watched as she grabbed a pile of papers, and, without sparing him a glance, began to walk out of the bullpen.

"You can't ignore me forever, Lois."

He felt a surge of satisfaction as she briefly paused, one that was quickly squelched when his superhearing picked up her quiet, yet resolute voice.

"Wanna bet?"

Shoulders set back in determination; she stalked off toward the copy room.

Shaking his head slightly, Clark began to follow her, his own resolve strengthening with each step he took toward the stubborn woman with whom he'd fallen hopelessly in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Moment 7 ~ Infamous Part 2**

She could hear his footsteps. Of course, she had _hoped_ he wouldn't follow her. She was in no mood and in no state of mind to deal with him yet.

But she knew he would. Because he was Clark, and he wasn't going to let her off that easy.

Shuffling through the papers in her hands, Lois prepared herself to look monumentally busy, studying the copier in front of her with feigned interest.

This was the sight that greeted Clark as he entered the copy room. He noticed her shoulders stiffen, having heard him come in. He quickly closed the door, leaning up against it as if to ensure she couldn't escape.

"Lois…"

"Damn machine," she grumbled, pretending to inspect the various buttons as if something were amiss. She began leafing through her papers, making a show of separating them into piles.

"Hmm…this goes with this…oh and I need this one back-to-back with this one," she said to herself, albeit much louder than necessary.

"Lois, please…let me explain."

She sighed, not having to turn around to know that he was giving her his 'puppy dog' eyes. She knew she'd be hard pressed to get out of there, what with one oversized farmboy surely blocking her exit. Snatching one of the papers, she lifted the copier lid and slammed it down onto the glass, attempting to make as much noise as possible. She pressed the copy button, for the first time thanking the Planet's budget priorities that the basement still had a relatively antiquated copier, complete with obnoxiously loud humming.

Clark ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He had two choices. The first was waiting her out, which he knew could take a long time, even with him blocking her exit. The second was talking over the noise she (and the copier) were making, and hoping she let some of his words sink in.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to choose option two.

"I'm sorry about last night," he began, his voice rising to compensate for the sputtering and buzzing copier. "Really, I am…."

And she tried, she really tried to drown his voice out. She could feel herself panicking, just a bit, not wanting to hear it, not this morning. Not after convincing herself last night that he simply blew her off to brood over his recently departed girlfriend.

Damn it, she _wanted_ to be mad at him. It helped keep her in complete and utter denial of her feelings for him. Feelings that remained despite all she had tried to do to squelch them.

His raised voice continued. "I was on my way to get you, when…"

Suddenly, an even louder male voice floats into the room from beyond the closed door.

"Come on Lane, you think you're the only with copying to do?"

The slightest of smirks graced her lips.

She had her escape.

Yanking up the top of the copier, she retrieved the paper on there, slammed the cancel button, and whirled around, ready to stroll freely from the room.

And then she saw the look on his face.

She'd tried to avoid looking at him at all, it was just easier that way. But as she'd turned, her eyes had caught it. The look of utter defeat on his features that, despite herself, tugged at her heart.

Sighing, she leaned back against the copier. Glancing toward the door, she yelled, "Like there aren't any other copiers in this place? Go find another one." Her eyes then settled back on Clark, who had the look of a man who'd just been given a stay of execution.

"You've got two minutes," she said quietly.

Clark nodded eagerly, grateful for the reprieve. "Okay, so, like I said," he started quickly, wanting to make sure he got everything in, "I was on my way to the airport, and I'd left the farm in plenty of time to get you…"

"And yet, you never showed up," she interjected.

"Well, something happened…"

"Lana called?"

"What? No…Lana's gone! And I haven't talked to her since she left!"

"Oh, so you were brooding then? I can see how that would distract you from the drive to Metropolis."

"Lois…"

"One minute and twenty seconds."

"Hey, _you_ were doing most of the talking just then, that should buy me at least another twenty seconds. And for the record, my not showing up had nothing to do with Lana."

"Right," she muttered snarkily. "You know, it's not so much that you didn't show up, but the fact that you made a point of leaving me a message that you would be there, and _then_ didn't show up. So, excuse me for being a little ticked at you for blowing me off so you could, what, mope over Lana for the thousandth time? I mean really, Clark…"

"Lois, I was helping someone!"

His loud, not to mention obviously frustrated, interruption took her aback, quieting her instantly.

"What?"

"I was helping someone. As I was leaving Smallville…well, there was an accident. A woman and her son, he was trapped in the car. So, I stopped to help her."

She let the words sink in, before a guilty look flashed across her face.

"Oh. So, now I feel completely selfish," she said, then quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "Of course, you still could have called," she continued, a note of accusation in her voice. "You did have the two hour drive ahead of you. Would it have killed you to leave me a message, saying you'd be late?"

"I didn't have a two hour drive ahead of me," he said quietly.

"Did the distance between Smallville and Metropolis change while I was in Star City?" she snarked.

"No, it's just…I wasn't driving," he said, his heart beginning to pound a bit harder as the weight of what he was about to reveal to her began to hit him fully.

"So, what, you were taking the bus? As far as I know, the bus doesn't make it to Metropolis any quicker. In fact, it's probably slower. Not to mention, _that's_ how you were gonna pick me up? The bus?"

"My truck was in Metropolis. And I didn't take the bus."

"Really?" she asked, the note of sarcasm in her voice not lost on him. "So, what were you doing? Flying?"

"No. Running."

Her eyes widened for a moment, and then a burst of laughter sprang from her lips. She shook her head, biting her lip to try and regain her composure.

"You know," she said, the giggles subsiding a bit, "I'm almost tempted to let this go just based on that ludicrous statement alone. Because, honestly, it must have taken you all night to come up with _that _one."

"I'm not kidding," he said, his tone serious, causing her laughter to completely die away.

"Oh, come on Clark," she said, rolling her eyes. "Running? Well then, you most certainly had plenty of time to call me after your heroics. Because if you were running? It'd take _way_ longer than two hours."

"Actually," he replied, taking a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say, "It only takes me about two minutes."

He had to admit, he utterly enjoyed the look of confusion on her face. It wasn't often that he was able to utterly stump Lois Lane.

"Two minutes?"

He nodded. "More or less. Probably less, though."

A disbelieving chuckle escaped her lips. "Come on, Clark, the only person with that kind of speed is the Red and Blue Bl…", she stopped suddenly, realization dawning on her. She blinked rapidly a few times, her eyes fixed on his face, noticing the slight grin now gracing his lips.

"Holy crap."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **_Just to clarify, I had written Linda Lake's motivation before the episode's official description came out so it's slightly different. I also added my little take on the trailer (and another Superman moment lol). I tried to stick as closely to spoilers as possible, and what little glimpses we got from the sides, while remaining true to the story I'd already started. Enjoy!_

*

*

**Moment 8 ~ Infamous Part 3**

She looked stunned, amusing Clark. Her eyes drifted up and down his large form, her mind trying to comprehend what she'd just correctly guessed.

As her gaze met his directly once more, he noticed her eyes narrow slightly.

"Prove it."

It was Clark's turn to be taken aback.

"You don't believe me? Lois, why would I lie about something like _that_?"

"Because you forgot about me last night..."

"I told you, I was helping someone!"

"And you wanna soften me up," she continued, suddenly turning her back to him and focusing her attention back on her papers. "Typical guy, really," she muttered, bending down to open the paper tray of the copier. She stood up, eyes flicking around the room for something, leaving Clark to sigh in frustration behind her.

"Lois…."

"I get it, but seriously, you know me well enough to know that I'd need proof, Clark. You have to think these things through," she said, a bit distractedly as she seemed to find what she was looking for. Walking over to the desk, she turned and slid into a sitting position on it. Then she swung her legs around, standing herself up and reached her arms up in a futile attempt to get the copy stacked on the very top shelf. A top shelf that was at least a good six inches beyond the reach of her outstretched hand.

He walked over to the desk, making almost no sound as he did so. Reaching down, he laid his palm against the underside of the desk, and lifted it as if it were no heavier than a feather.

Her arms waved a bit, her balance thrown off by the change in equilibrium and, no doubt, the surprise of now being eye-level with the shelf she'd been trying to reach.

Lois was frozen for a second, her hand having reached out to grab hold of the rim of the shelf. She could hear her own heart pounding ferociously as she finally turned to look down, and saw Clark staring up at her, a confident grin on his handsome face as he held the desk like a waiter would hold a dinner tray.

He couldn't help it, he was enjoying this moment more than he ever thought possible. Her slightly widened eyes, her mouth agape as she looked down at him filled him with a sense of pride. He hadn't had that feeling a lot growing up, wanting to rid himself of his abilities more often than not, but over the past year, maybe a bit less, he'd embraced them far more. Looking up at her now, he didn't think it was a coincidence that that proud feeling seemed to surface more after he'd begun working at the Planet, and spending more time than ever with Lois.

He saw her lips start to move, though no sound came out. His grin turned into a full-blown smile at that.

Clark Kent had rendered Lois Lane speechless.

That knowledge spurred his next move, as he tilted the desk slightly in his hand. Within a second, her legs had collapsed underneath her, the desk hit the floor with a thud, and she was nestled safely in his arms, gazing at him with awed eyes.

"I guess I should stop calling you Smallville," she said finally, the surprise still evident in her voice.

"Actually," he responded quietly, blue eyes looking directing into hazel, "I kinda like it when you call me that."

The tiniest of smirks appeared on her lips. "I knew it."

It faded though, as Lois suddenly realized her current position. Her eyes left his, darting down toward her leg where their hands were touching as he held her.

"Um, you can put me down now," she said quietly, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. Clearing his throat, he nodded, gently setting her down. She tugged at her shirt, straightening it, and took a step back from him, leaning against the desk, arms folded in front of her.

"So…you're really strong," she said, inwardly rolling her eyes at the obvious statement, but feeling the need to do something to break into the awkwardness that had begun to settle around them.

"Yeah."

"What else can you do? Aside from being faster than a speeding bullet, that is."

He settled back against the copier, shoving his hands in his pockets, facing her directly.

"I have heat vision."

"Heat vision? You mean, like fire comes out of your eyes?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, in a way, I guess, though you can't see it. It's more like heat rays. Actually," he said, "I used it on you once."

"You did?"

"Yeah…remember when you and Jimmy were locked in that freezer last year? I found you in there, and I used it to warm you up. That was after I used my hearing to find you."

"Hearing?"

"I can hear things from miles away, farther probably. When I focus, I can pick out sounds, voices. That's how I found you that night, I was able to pick up Jimmy's voice talking to you."

"So, you're just constantly hearing all this stuff? Is that how you know when you're needed?"

"I'm able to control it more now than I used to, but yeah, I can hear when someone is in trouble."

Lois let out a shaky breath, both a bit overwhelmed and very intrigued. "So, super-strength, superspeed, super-hearing, and heat vision. Is that all?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be able to fly," he said, hearing Lois gasp loudly in response, "but I haven't quite gotten that ability yet. I can jump though."

"Jump?"

"Yeah, like from the ground to the top of a building, or from building to building. Oh, and I have really strong breath."

"Wait, you have super_breath_?"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit at her shocked expression.

"Basically."

She nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Anything else?"

"X-ray vision."

"You can see through stuff?"

He simply smiled in response, and Lois felt herself falling rapidly into crushing schoolgirl territory as the confidence rolled off him in waves. Not to mention, that _smile_. How was a girl supposed to resist that?

She needed to balance things out, and fast. Almost immediately, an idea popped into her head. She straightened up a bit, bringing the arms that had been crossed in front of her to rest on the table behind her.

"How about a demonstration?" she asked, sweetly.

_Too_ sweetly for Clark's liking, as he gulped in response.

"Okay," he said warily.

She grinned, the grin that Clark knew all too well. It was the grin that told him he was in _big_ trouble.

"What color's my bra?"

His jaw dropped, his face rapidly turning pink as he was unable to keep his eyes from darting to the exact place Lois had suggested.

"Lois!"

Satisfied at the shift of confidence in the room, Lois giggled and rolled her eyes. "Just look at the strap, Boy Scout."

He looked at her helplessly for a moment, amusing Lois to no end, before his eyes fell to her shoulder. A second later, she heard a faint mumble.

"Pink."

"Excuse me?" she prodded, having heard him but unable to resist the opportunity to make him squirm just a bit more.

"It's pink," he said, running his hand through his hair, still blushing furiously, which Lois found completely adorable – though she'd deny it a thousand ways from Sunday if anyone ever asked her. "Bright pink, actually."

"As pink as your face right now," she said, laughing.

His heart sped up at the sound of her laughter. She was joking with him, teasing him, and in that moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she accepted him completely. Funny, that her essentially making fun of him would be what cemented that knowledge for him, but that was the way they were. Back-and-forth banter was their _thing_, always had been, and if that was still there, he knew things were okay.

At least as far as him being the Red-Blue Blur was concerned anyway.

Her amusement subsided after a few moments, her face suddenly taking on a serious look as her eyes wandered over him once more.

"How the hell did I not figure this out? We lived together for crying out loud."

He shrugged. "I've gotten pretty good at covering my tracks over the years."

She nodded quietly in response, letting the silence settle over them, the revelations made hanging in the air around them. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was more of an acknowledgement that they both needed to stop and take a breath so to speak.

Clark knew, though, that more needed to be said. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at her.

"At least, until last night."

"What?"

"The reason I didn't show last night…"

"You were helping someone."

"Yeah, but there's more. Last night, someone saw me. And not just a blur either. She saw my face."

"Who?"

"Linda Lake."

Lois's forehead furrowed at that. "The gossip hack that used to work here?"

"That's the one. And her methods haven't changed since she's been gone."

"Let me guess, she threatened to out you?"

"You got it. I kept trying to talk her out of it but you can imagine how well that worked. By the time she left, it was way past time to get you at the airport."

She nodded absently at that, her thoughts far from Clark's not showing up to get her the previous night. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Actually, I was hoping that's where you would come in."

"Me?"

He took a deep breath, stepping closer to her. "Lois, I want you to write my story."

A bewildered look flashed across her face as she shook her head slightly. "Wait, you want to out _yourself_?"

"Look, Lake's story is coming out whether I want it to or not. I thought about it all last night, and the only way I could think of to have any control over this situation was to beat her to the punch."

Lois nodded slowly. "Okay, that makes some sense, I guess. But…why me?"

A gentle smile played on his lips. "You're the best reporter I know. But more than that, I trust you, Lois."

She returned his smile with one of her own. "Thank you," she said sincerely, her eyes finding his. He was hypnotized for a moment by the golden flecks he found swimming in the hazel irises looking up at him. It was as if he was frozen, transported back several months, the same eyes looking up at him. The same urge that had struck him then thundered through his body now, and he felt himself lean forward, his hands leaving his sides to reach out and bring her closer…

When suddenly she sidestepped away from him. Blinking rapidly, trying to clear his head, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her cheeks flush slightly as she moved across the room from him.

"So," she said, a bit too loudly, "which meteor shower did you get your abilities from?"

His brain still a bit foggy, he turned to face her. "Huh?"

She crossed her arms in front of her, a protective gesture if he ever saw one, tilting her head slightly. "Your abilities? Which meteor shower infected you, first or second?"

As her question sank in, he closed his eyes. How could he have left _that_ out?

"Clark?"

"Yeah, see…my abilities, they don't have anything to do with the meteor shower. Not exactly, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, frustrated with himself for leaving out the biggest part of all of this in the first place.

"You better sit down, Lois. There's, um…there's one more thing I have to tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks so much everyone! I really do appreciate all the feedback!

So the original concept behind this story, or really, series of moments, was to pick little moments from upcoming episodes and stick as close to the spoilers as possible. So, since Infamous aired (and on the show, they actually left the reveal where I did LOL!), I'm going to let Infamous stand and use what they did the rest of the episode in the next moment.

So here's the moment for "Hex" (I'm skipping Turbulence lol). I was wondering how they might handle Clark's wish, and here's my take! Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I love me some Oliver Queen. And the show really has such a great opportunity to use him as someone who knows both Clark and Lois so well, so he's a big part of this one :)

*

*

*

*

**Moment 9 ~ Hex**

As he stood watching her from across the rapidly filling room, Clark Kent wished he had another superpower.

The power to be able to keep his eyes from wandering back to her. Constantly.

Because it would only be a matter of time before someone noticed the man continuously staring at one Lois Lane from across the room and pointed it out to her. Which would really mess with his plan remain firmly in the "friends camp" with her.

Not that that was what he _wanted_. But what he felt was _necessary_. To not only protect her heart, but his as well. The events of his recent brush with fame had, well, it had scared him. Scared him into believing that Lois knowing the truth would ultimately only bring harm and heartache to her. And in his mind, that would only lead to him losing her for good.

He tore his eyes away, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to find anything interesting about the pattern the wood made on the floor.

It was her fault, he tried to tell himself, as his eyes betrayed him once again and began the long, torturous journey up from the floor. Silver, strappy heels supporting seemingly endless legs, up to where the hem of her amazingly curve-hugging midnight blue dress fell against her. His eyes drew higher, to the slender straps lying against her shoulders amid the tumble of dark brown curls that fell against her skin.

She looked absolutely _gorgeous_.

Really, how could he be blamed for not being able to keep his eyes off her?

He sighed loudly, his hand coming up to rub the traitorous orbs, attempting some sort of distraction. She was talking to the owner of the Metro Club, going over some last minute details for Chloe's party seeing as the guest of honor should be arriving shortly for her surprise birthday celebration. Her back was to him, but he could imagine the drill sergeant-like look on her face as she listed all the last minute details she needed to make sure had been taken care of prior to Chloe's arrival.

Not that he'd know what those details were.

After standing her up for coffee, things had been…different. Sure, Lois has been nice. Polite. When he'd actually seen her. Tess had sent her off on assignment in Las Vegas, one she'd jumped at the chance to take according to their boss, and when she'd gotten back, she'd pretty much thrown herself into her work.

Her work consisting tracking down the Red-Blue Blur. Which, naturally complicated things for Clark.

But it wasn't even that, so much. It was that when he did see her, Lois' civil attitude toward him was just that. Civil. Fine. He couldn't say she was cold, or mean. But things had changed between them.

Tonight, for example. He'd offered to pick her up, she'd turned him down. Fine, okay, he could live with that. When he'd gotten here, he'd received a simple "Hey, Clark" and a smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, before she'd hurried by him, saying something about having a ton of last minute things to do but she'd catch up with him later.

But he knew in his heart she wouldn't.

He'd hurt her. He'd known that the moment he'd received the text message back, claiming she'd been off chasing a lead.

But what he'd known more? Any feelings she'd had for him were _done_. Because that's how Lois was. Sure, she'd be his friend, and hopefully after a while things would go back to normal for them, but for now? Distance, civility, those were the keys.

In his head, he knew it was for the best. He'd broken both their hearts that night, but at least he'd done it before they were in too deep. Now, they both could recover and get back to the friendship that had come to mean so much to both of them.

At least, that's what he told himself. She'd at least be in his life this way.

In his heart, though, he felt empty. The loss of something he hadn't even been sure was there until recently, but he felt it as though it'd been there for a lifetime. And it was whispering at him, nudging him, telling him he was making a mistake. That things would be okay, that he could have it all, just like he'd thought he could the moment after he'd revealed all to Lois before.

Clark cleared this throat, attempting to quiet the now ever-present doubts at what he'd done, what he'd given up.

He'd made the right choice. He had to believe that. Somewhere inside him, he'd always expected to have to live his life alone, and though there were times he thought that might be different, it never worked out.

Chloe had nailed it. He was protecting himself as much as he was protecting Lois. Funny, Lois had once told him she couldn't face another heartbreak down the road. Little did she know that Clark could relate, probably moreso than she'd ever thought.

Guests were beginning to arrive, as Lois' strict instructions on the invites had specifically said to arrive at 6:30 P.M. The birthday girl was due to arrive at 7:00, thinking she was just meeting Lois and Clark for a celebratory dinner.

He watched as Lois, seemingly satisfied with her conversation with the owner, headed over to one of the small bars that littered the large room. As the bartender handed her a glass of wine, he noticed her turn slightly, a smile beginning to play on her lips.

Able to tear his eyes away to see what had grabbed her attention, they narrowed slightly when he saw Oliver saunter over to her. The young billionaire leaned down, giving Lois a peck on the cheek.

Clark could feel the brass railing he'd been holding as he'd leaned against another one of the bars in the place start to give slightly, and quickly pulled his hand back. He shifted to his right a bit, covering the light imprints his fingers had made with his body as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the conversing exes across from him.

He took a deep breath. It was _Oliver_, he told himself. Lois was done with Oliver, she'd said it, and Lois wasn't the type to say things she didn't mean.

_Not that you have any say in who she dates._

Clark shook his head slightly, as if to swat the annoyingly _right_ voice out of his head.

His gaze fell back on them, and he could feel his jaw tighten as Lois' laughter at something Oliver had said drifted across the room. It was at that moment that the merry archer himself caught Clark's eye, and raised an eyebrow of his own in response. After a moment and a goodbye to Lois, he began walking towards Clark, a knowing grin on his face.

"Hey Clark. Lois did a hell of a job here, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. Nothing's too good for her little cousin."

Oliver was still checking out the surroundings. He paused as his eyes fell on a booth to the right of Clark.

"Zatanna, Mistress of Magic, huh?"

"You know Chloe, she loves that stuff."

Taking in the beautiful magician, who was sending Oliver quite a blinding smile, he shook his head with a grin.

"Magicians have come a long way since I was a kid. She sure beats an old guy with a trick hat and a rabbit," Ollie quipped.

He turned back to Clark, noticing his lack of reaction.

"Don't you think, Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark blinked quickly, his eyes trained across the room once more. "Oh, yeah, sure," he said, distractedly.

Oliver followed his friend's gaze across the room, unsurprised to see it land on the lovely Lois Lane.

"Not as pretty as Lois, though."

"Definitely not," Clark agreed quietly.

Ollie sighed loudly. "Seriously, is this what it's gonna be like from now on? You staring longingly at her from across the room while the rest of us attempt to engage you in normal conversation?"

"I am _not_ staring longingly at her. I'm just…making sure she doesn't need help with any of the last minute stuff," Clark ventured weakly.

"Sure you are. I suppose that's why I was about to be taken out by your heat vision when I was talking to her before?" he retorted, making sure to lower his voice considerably when mentioning Clark's ability.

Clark shifted uncomfortably at that.

"You know, you're being an idiot. Which, when it comes to women, _is_ a rather common occurrence with you."

"Oliver…"

"No, you need to listen. I know you think it can't work because of your," Oliver paused, noticing a small group take seats next to them at the bar, before he continued vaguely, "issues, but you and I both know she can handle it."

"She shouldn't have to," Clark responded, resolve attempting to creep back into his voice.

"Why don't you let her decide?"

"I won't let anything happen to her Oliver. I won't allow my," he lowered his voice, "issues to take over her life. She deserves better."

"She deserves to be happy. For whatever reason, and at this moment I can't imagine what that reason is, you seem to be able to do that for her."

Clark's eyes softened at that. "She told you that?"

"She didn't have to. I have eyes, Clark, and since the first time I saw you two together, I knew it was only a matter of time before you both woke the hell up and realized the connection you had. I just didn't think you'd be so stubborn about actually pursuing it."

"Yeah, well you didn't know everything about me then."

"And even when I found out, it didn't change my opinion. "

"You don't understand, Oliver. You _can't_."

"You're right, in that I don't have to live with what you do. But just because you have to live your life a certain way, doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Regardless of what you're dealing with."

"Too many people have already had their lives taken over because of me. I won't allow it to happen to her."

Oliver exhaled in frustration, motioning for the bartender to bring him a drink. He turned back, looking across the room once more to where Lois was still standing at the bar. Only this time, she wasn't alone.

Shaking his head, he nudged Clark, who had taken a break from Lois-gazing to look at his watch.

"Well then I hope you're prepared, man."

"For what?"

"For seeing that for the rest of your life," Oliver said, gesturing across the room towards Lois and her new companion.

Clark felt his whole body tense as he took in the sight before him.

"What's he doing here?" he practically growled.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked, giving the man a quick once-over. Tall, light brown hair, glasses.

"Jack Meyers. He's a travel editor who's always hanging around Lois' desk."

Oliver shrugged. "Well if he works at the Planet, he probably knows Chloe from when she was there, so Lois invited him.

"Yeah, so why doesn't he go sit somewhere and wait for Chloe?" Clark said petulantly, earning him a chuckle from Oliver.

"Hmmm, well, what sounds more fun? Sitting alone with a drink waiting for the guest of honor or talking to a beautiful woman?"

"There's plenty of women here he could talk to!"

"Not in Lois' league."

"And you know," Clark continued, as if he hadn't even heard Oliver, "he could remember he's in public. He's practically all over her."

"Yeah, if you call standing a good three feet away from her and not touching her _all over her_," Oliver interjected dryly. "You know, Clark, he's just having a conversation with her. Not a federal crime. In fact, it's something even _you _could do."

Clark tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him to glare at Oliver.

"Well, if you're gonna continue being this stubborn, that's a sight you better get used to my friend."

"Don't remind me," Clark said morosely.

"Hey, it's your call, man."

"It's not that simple."

"So you've said. A million times."

Clark rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "You know, I'm glad I…can do what I can do," he said cryptically, mindful of the people surrounding them. "But sometimes…," he trailed off, his eyes taking on a hint of sadness as they drifted back to Lois.

"Yeah?" Oliver prompted.

"Sometimes, I wish I was like that guy. Just a normal guy who works at a newspaper, who could go up and talk to the girl of his dreams at a party. And not have to worry about anything else."

Oliver smiled sadly at the wistfulness in his friend's voice, giving him a small nod in understanding as Clark continued to watch Lois from afar.

Neither man knowing that the young magician close by had heard every word.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _I just wanted to thank everyone for the incredible feedback! It really means so much that you're enjoying the story. Here's my take on the Lois/RBB/phone booth spoiler, enjoy! _

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Moment #10 ~ Stiletto**

"So, to what do I owe the honor?"

Clark couldn't help but smirk at that. Lois' playful tone, one he could pick up even through the Daily Planet's payphone, had him envisioning a similar look on her face. He was sorely tempted to use his x-ray vision to peer into the adjacent booth to confirm his suspicions. Instead, he took a moment to anxiously check one more time that the voice modifier he'd borrowed from Oliver was turned on. See, she'd picked up her phone on the second ring, immediately, and typically, launching into her question, so he hadn't spoken a word yet.

No, his only contact with her so far, at least today, as his alter-ego was a cryptic text message that he'd managed to send with some high tech router of Oliver's, a precaution in case she decided to investigate the source of the text. Not that he'd sent it from his own phone, of course, however Lois was nothing if not a pitbull on a pant leg when she was curious, so every safeguard was necessary.

His heart was hammering in his chest, part of him sure she could hear it on the other side of the booth's wall that separated them. He was thankful for the dimly lit newsroom outside, as well as the late hour which ensured the lack of inquisitive reporters looking for a big scoop to get them out of the basement milling about. No, Lois outworked everyone, and for tonight, he was terribly happy about that. He'd watched for a few moments before the designated meeting time as she sat, her brow furrowed in concentration and her pencil trapped between her teeth as she reread her notes for the latest piece she was working on. It had seemed like hours, watching and waiting for her to stand and head toward the phone booth he'd asked her to be in to take his call. When she finally did, he waited a few moments, ensuring she was inside with the door closed, before taking a quick glance around to make sure the basement was as empty as it appeared, and supersped into the booth next to her.

"Um, hello?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and with one last fervent prayer that the voice modifier would be enough to disguise the voice she knew so well, he swallowed hard, and spoke.

"I'm here."

"That makes two of us," she said lightly, and Clark could hear the slight teasing lilt in her voice. "So, now that we've established that, I'll ask again. Why am I here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you, just curious."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why me?"

Clark paused, weighing his words carefully. He knew caution was important, Lois was sharp, and she'd latch onto anything that seemed amiss or, worse – at least in this case, familiar.

"I'm a fan of your work, Ms. Lane."

"So, this is an interview?"

"No….at least not yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm…not quite ready to go public."

"The people of Metropolis are certainly interested in finding out more about you. They have a lot of questions."

"As do you, I'm sure."

"I _am_ a reporter. I assumed that's why you wanted to talk to me."

"When I do go public, I assure you, you'll be the first to know, Ms. Lane," Clark said, his shoulders finally relaxing slightly as, minutes into the conversation Lois had clearly not recognized his voice, nor seemed to know he was basically only inches away from her.

"I better be. And, you can call me Lois."

"Okay…Lois," he responded softly, hoping Ollie's little gadget would also hide the emotion that had crept into his voice as her name spilled from his lips.

"So, you like my work, but this isn't an interview. So what _is_ this about?"

"Stiletto."

"What about her?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I know it's you."

The silence that followed his response was deafening. Clark could swear his heart ceased to beat as he waited for her response.

"You do, do you?" she countered, the suspicion evident in her voice.

"I do."

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

"I saw you," he answered simply.

"How could you tell it was me? I mean, I know you've saved me more than a few times, but I was wearing a costume."

He grinned, hearing the note of frustration in her words, the same one he'd heard the night he'd seen her in the alley in her Stiletto get-up. She'd been annoyed that her secret identity wasn't so…well, secret.

"You're a hard woman to miss, Lois. Not to mention, that costume didn't leave much to the imagination, which, I have to say, I didn't mind at all," he said, fully aware of the implication those words had. And he didn't care. The vision of Lois in that ridiculously sexy black leather outfit had played a starring role in his dreams the past few nights. The irony of the situation didn't escape him though.

He'd wanted to tell her how incredibly gorgeous she was, how unbelievably sexy she looked, cape and all, as [i]Clark[/i]. But he held back, because he felt his secret wouldn't allow things to progress the way he truly wanted them to. Plus, Lois had told him, in no uncertain terms, that the game between them was to be kept on the field.

However, it was in the role of his alter ego, the living embodiment of his secret, that he felt confident enough, hidden behind his secret identity, to express what he'd wanted to say to her that night in the alley.

He'd laugh at his predicament if it wasn't so frustrating.

"Were you checking me out?" she asked, her soft chuckle interrupting his musings.

"I can't imagine any man that wouldn't," he said, his voice taking on a sincerity he hoped would translate through both the phone and the voice changer.

When his words are met with silence, he feels the tension suddenly come back into his body.

Had he gone too far?

He focused his eyes on the wall separating them, and in moments, the wood paneling melted away to reveal Lois, leaning against the opposite wall of the booth. With a sigh of relief, he noted the slight blush in her cheeks and the flattered smile touching her lips. She bit the corner of her lip slightly, then pulled the phone back toward her mouth.

"Thanks," she said softly. "So, is that what this is about? You wanted to tell me how good I look in black leather?"

Tearing his eyes away – knowing he would be much more in control of his conversation if he wasn't watching – and analyzing – her every expression through the wall, yet feeling a twinge of disappointment as the wood rematerialized between them, he shook his head slightly, focusing on the very real reason he'd wanted to talk to her tonight.

"That's not the only reason, no."

The silence stretched between them for a few moments, before Lois prodded, "Okay, so what's the other reason?"

"I was hoping I could convince you to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being Stiletto."

"Why? Am I horning in on your turf or something?" she asked, her tone a joking one that was not lost on Clark.

"I'm serious. You're putting yourself in danger, Lois."

"Don't you? Everyday?"

"I have abilities that make it a lot safer for me to do what I do. You don't."

"I'm not some helpless female you know," she countered, irritated.

"I know you're not."

"And just because you've saved me a few times, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," she continued, her voice rising in what Clark knew was a telltale sign of an oncoming Lois rant.

"Lois, I know you can," he said, attempting to appease her. "It's not about that."

"Well, then what _is_ it about?"

"Is that what you really want? To be a superhero?" he asked, answering her question with his own.

She seemed to contemplate that for a moment, before finally answering. "I won't lie, there was a certain rush that came with helping someone who needed it, and, more importantly, being _able _to help that person," she said, and Clark wondered if she was thinking about saving him after he'd been attacked with kryptonite, rendering him incapable of fighting back. "But truthfully? No. Besides, for any success I had as Stiletto, I think my strongest weapon in helping fight crime in Metropolis is my trusty word processing program."

Clark smiled, more than a little bit relieved. "You're hanging up your black leather, then?"

"For now. But it'll make a hell of a Halloween costume. I reserve the right to use it for that."

He chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

"Look, since I'm being honest," she continued, "the whole Stiletto thing was really my big idea to lure you out of hiding. I thought maybe, if you saw a superhero like Stiletto entrusting me with revealing her to the world, maybe you'd trust me too. Which, I guess there's a pretty big flaw in that argument now that I think about it. But hey, do whatever it takes to get the story, right?"

He almost blurted out "Rule #3" in response before he caught himself, practically biting through his lip to keep the words from escaping his mouth.

"So, that's the reason for this conversation? You were worried about me?"

"Metropolis needs you, Lois. You're a great reporter, one that cares about this city and the people who live in it. Besides," he continued, his voice softening a touch, "I know there are people who'd be devastated if anything happened to you."

"Are you kidding? I can think of several people who'd throw a tickertape parade, with my current boss being the master of ceremonies," she snarked, in typical Lois fashion.

"Don't sell yourself short," he responded, with a little more force than he intended, but it'd always bothered him that she didn't realize how special she was to the people who were lucky enough to be in her life.

"Fine, I mean, I'm sure Chloe would be upset. Oh, and there's Jimmy. He and I got close when he was recovering from the attack of the psychotically evil wedding crasher. So he might shed a tear or two. If anyone could find The General and Lucy, they'd probably be broken up about it," she said, pausing for a moment before finally uttering quietly, "And Clark. He'd care."

"Who's Clark?"

It wasn't fair. He knew it. But it wasn't like he'd planned it. The words, as innocuous as they were on the surface, just slipped out.

But the truth was, since Lois had returned from Mexico, any glimpses of feelings for him that he'd seen prior to her trip were now firmly under lock and key. Oh sure, they still bantered all the time, hung out and teased each other like only they could, and their working relationship was on its way to becoming a well-oiled machine, with a few squeaks now and then because, well, they were Lois and Clark.

Could he really be blamed for trying to get a little insight into where he stood with her?

_Yes, you can._

He closed his eyes, the voice of his conscience swimming through his head.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," he muttered, at that moment hating the fact that it was so ingrained in him to do the right thing.

"No, it's okay. Clark is…he's a friend. And we work together."

"Just a friend?"

Well, she _had_ opened the door. It'd be rude of him not to continue the conversation at this point.

"Just a friend," she said, and he swore he could hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Is that what you want?"

He held the phone tightly, waiting for her response.

"What I want really doesn't matter. He just…I don't know. Sometimes he seems like he might be interested but…"

"But what?"

"He never does anything about it. So, maybe I'm wrong," she said. "Wow, you really don't know need to know all this."

"It's okay," he insisted.

"No, it's not. I mean, I don't usually spill the details of my personal life to virtual strangers. Even ones who've saved my life several times."

Clark took a step forward in the small booth, now resting his shoulder against the separating wall.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger about stuff like this," he said, feeling his stomach twist slightly at the lie easily tumbling from his mouth.

"Maybe."

The sound of her breathing filled the silence that now lingered between them. He focused his eyes once more, surprised to find that Lois was now directly on the other side of the wall, mimicking his leaning pose, just a few small inches away from him.

"About this Clark guy," he said quietly. "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure he feels the same way you do."

"He's got a funny way of showing it. By, you know, _not_ showing it."

"Maybe he's scared."

"That's a cop-out," she retorted quickly. "Everyone's scared. You think I'm not scared? When I realized I had feelings for a small town, plaid loving farmboy, I completely freaked out. And then I went into serious denial. But I came to accept it, and I even put myself out there, and you think that wasn't scary? Because let me tell you, it was terrifying. Do you have any idea what that kind of fear feels like?"

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Really? So there's someone special in Metropolis' newest superhero's life?"

A soft smile graced his lips as he unconsciously moved a small step toward where she stood on the other side of the wall. Leaning his head against the dark wood, imagining that if the wall weren't between them, it'd be resting against her silky chocolate locks, he closed his eyes briefly.

"There is."

"Lucky girl."

"Actually, she doesn't know how I feel," he said.

"What is it with men? Seriously? If you have feelings for her, don't you think you should let her in on it, and maybe give yourself a chance at happiness?"

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

He sighed loudly. "My life, it isn't exactly conducive to sustaining a relationship."

"If she feels the same way, she'd live with it. Happily, I'm sure."

"It's not just what I do, it's...look, it's just this whole double identity thing is a pretty big secret to keep."

"And you don't think she can handle it?"

At that, his mind wandered back to the short time she'd known his secret. How she'd stood by him, how she'd fought for him, how he'd still been "Smallville" to her, despite knowing the truth about him. And how that meant more to him than she'd ever know.

"No, I know she can handle it. She just shouldn't have to," he said.

"Don't you think that's her call?"

"That's not the point, once she knows, I can't take it back. She'll have to live with it for the rest of her life, and all the danger and secrets that come with it."

"So, you unilaterally decide to just pine away in silence, leaving her out of the loop about your feelings for her, instead of taking the chance that it might actually work out? That you might actually get a bit of happiness for yourself in addition to the amazing things you do for the people of this city?"

"The most important thing to me is that she's safe."

"Sounds to me like you're keeping yourself safe."

He went silent at that, the words all too familiar, having just come from her cousin weeks before. After a few moments, he smiled a bit sadly.

"I guess Clark and I have a lot in common."

"Yeah, you both need a good smack upside the head," she muttered.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Maybe."

"Definitely," she said. "So, as you've probably figured out, I'm not one to keep my opinions to myself."

"I noticed."

"I do, however, respect you're your need to keep your true identity a secret from the public. So, when you do decide to reveal yourself to the world, keep that in mind, alright?"

"Don't worry, Lois. Like I said, you'll be the first to know. I guess, on that note, I should probably go. I have some patrolling to do."

"Yeah, okay. Just let me know when you're ready for the front page."

"I will," he said. "And Lois?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't doubt for a second that Clark has feelings for you."

"How do you know? Is mind reading one of your powers?" she quipped.

"No," he answered, laughing softly. "It's just…there's no way he _couldn't _be completely in love with you."

His eyes found her, one last time, his heart melting at the smile that now graced her lovely lips.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Be safe, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she answered.

"So, in other words, I'll be saving you in about an hour?"

"Oh, look, the superhero has a sense of humor!" she snarked.

He shook his head slightly, his wide smile lighting up his beautiful blue-green eyes. "Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight."

And with that, he snapped the phone shut, and sped out of the Planet, and into the dark Metropolis night, Lois' beautiful smile fresh in his mind as he blurred through the very streets he'd sworn to make safer.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _I just wanted to thank everyone for the incredible feedback! So here's Doomsday. This is a combo I'm dying to see, and be warned, there are a LOT of spoilers (from the promo) that are hinted at. After this, the next moment will be when we get spoilers for season 9! Thanks again!**

*****

**Moment #11 ~ Doomsday**

He watched her from the entrance to the bullpen, the hint of an admiring smile on his face.

It was just as he'd always pictured her. Sitting at her desk, pencil in her teeth that every once in a while was removed to scribble something frantically with one hand while the other clicked her mouse, her eyes scanning the information popping up on her monitor.

She was lovely, of course, though that was no surprise to him. But it wasn't so much her looks, as gorgeous as they were, that affected him. It was seeing her in the habitat she was meant to be in, and feeling the slightest surge of happiness, despite the dire circumstances, that she was just as he'd always imagined her.

Honestly, though, he wasn't surprised. Lois Lane's dedication to her career as an investigative journalist was second only to her love and devotion to Kal-El.

And even though, in this time, they were only at the very beginning of their legendary love story and their epic careers at the Daily Planet, Rokk Krinn couldn't help but feel a bit of a thrill at seeing the woman who was the love of Superman's life, and who was, as the history books said and as he'd learned himself through the plethora of examples the annals had given him, a hero in her own right.

Which is why he found himself here now, watching her quietly in an otherwise empty Daily Planet bullpen.

If anyone could save him, _she_ could. Even if she didn't know who it really was she was saving.

He'd have to be careful, and while that was true anytime he or any member of the Legion travelled through time, it was even more important here.

There was so much Lois didn't know at this point in time. And yet, deep down Rokk knew she was his only hope.

Especially since Kal seemed determined to play things out. On some level, Rokk could get that, understand it. Messing with time was a tricky business, he knew that better than anyone, and he knew that Kal had seen the consequences of it firsthand.

But this…_this_ was different.

This time, Kal's reluctance to use time, to send Doomsday to when the Legion would take care of him, would cost the world, the future, a hero. And not just any hero, but a hero who, along with those close to him, helped open up Earth and its people to those from other planets.

Rokk knew it had to be hard for Kal to understand the impact he'd have in the future, and how he could absolutely _not_ die tomorrow. Even if it could be explained without repercussions, Rokk wouldn't even know where to begin.

It was unexplainable, the impact so enormous and meaningful for so many.

And when he'd refused the Legion ring, Rokk had begun to feel his _own_ future slip away.

Until he remembered Lois.

She'd been away in Star City the last time the Legion had found themselves here, and they hadn't had the chance to see her. But he knew she was here now and, moreover, she'd had recently struck of a friendship of sorts with the Red/Blue Blur.

That would be the card he'd have to play. And hope that her famous investigative instincts would take a breather and not pummel him with questions he couldn't answer.

Taking a deep breath and softly clearing his throat, he took a step into the slightly darkened bullpen.

"Excuse me, Miss Lane?" he asked quietly, his voice strained slightly with the nervousness he was feeling, both at the circumstances and actually getting to talk to Lois Lane.

She tapped a couple of keys quickly, before turning her head in the direction of his voice. Dropping the pencil from her lips, she looked him over.

"Awfully late for an intern to be here, isn't it?"

"I'm not an intern."

Her eyes narrowed, and he could see the suspicion shining in them. Suddenly, she stood up, her chair rolling back slighty.

"Not an intern. Okay, wanna tell me why you're skulking around the bullpen at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

Aware that, despite the fact that she was ostensibly alone here, it would still be wise to take this conversation somewhere behind closed doors, he took a step toward her.

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"It's…it's private."

She shook her head, sighing. "Look, kid, I've had a really crappy night and a horrendous past couple of days," she said, and for the first time he noticed the red rimming her hazel eyes, and the fatigue splayed across her perfect features.

He knew part of that was due to the death of Jimmy Olsen. Yet another casualty of the messed up timeline that _needed_ to be rectified. However, he was certain, due to the tenseness in her stance, that there was something else that was affecting her.

Unintentionally, his eyes flickered to Clark Kent's empty desk, and then to the phone resting on hers. Finally, they found the computer screen, and noticed the search window open to an article on the serial murders in Metropolis and the 'beast', Davis Bloome in his human form, that was purported to be behind them.

He looked back at her, and with sudden clarity, he realized she knew, at least part of it.

Kal had called her to say goodbye.

"Hey!"

Her weary voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry. Look, it's important that I talk to you, Miss Lane. Alone."

"What about?"

He glanced around the empty bullpen one more time before lowering his voice and answering, "I'm a friend of the Red/Blue Blur."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "Isn't everyone? I can't tell you how many phony leads I get a day claiming to be best buds with the guy."

"I'm not sure why you'd need those leads anymore, since the Red/Blue Blur has put you on his extremely short confidante list."

Bingo. That was information that no one (beyond a time travelling Legionnaire) could know, seeing that Lois and Kal had kept that particular connection between them, well, between _them_.

Her eyes widened for a moment, before she nodded slowly, her features softening into a slight smile.

"Well played, kid. And call me Lois. Follow me," she said, gesturing toward an empty copy room on the edge of the bullpen. He trailed behind her, walking into the room and turning to face her as she closed the door.

"What's your name?"

"Rokk."

"How do you know our primary-colored hero?"

"That's not important right now," he said, hurrying on before Lois could interrupt, "what _is_ important is that you _know_ him. And, I assume you know what's going on."

She tilted her head slightly, lips pulled to the side. "What's going on?" she asked all-too-innocently, which elicited a small grin from Rokk.

Ever the secret-keeper. Even if she didn't _know_ the whole secret yet.

"The monster, Lois," he responded, growing serious again. "The beast that's responsible for the murders around Metropolis."

She exhaled loudly, and he could swear he saw wetness shining in her eyes.

"I thought he was invincible," she said softly. Sadly.

Rokk considered her for a moment, the strength she was known for seeming to drain out of her as the hero she'd come to believe in was on the brink of certain death.

The worst part was he knew what she was going to lose if his plan didn't work.

"I know it's silly," she continued, "but ever since he called, I've been racking my brain trying to think of a way to help him. _Any_ way. I've been searching for any information I can find on this thing and hoping to come up with …something. Anything. Stupid, right? I mean, if _he_ can't think of anything, why should I think I can?"

"It's not silly at all," he said, his voice gentle yet determined. Taking a deep breath, and knowing this was the moment of truth, at least as much as he could divulge to her anyway, he said, "What if I told you there was a way to help him? To save him?"

Her head shot up.

"I'd say why are you wasting your time here with me and not tracking him down and letting him in on it?"

Rokk closed his eyes.

"I already did."

Lois' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "So why do you need me?"

He met her question with silence, and after a moment, he could see realization dawning on her features.

"Why?" she asked.

Rokk moved toward her. "The way…what he'd have to do, it _could_ have consequences if things don't go exactly as planned. And, I think _he_ thinks this is what he's destined for," he said, keeping it as vague as possible.

"What would he have to do?"

This was it. The moment of truth. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the large ring, and held it out to Lois.

She looked at him quizzically in response. "Um, interesting bling and all but, what does that have to do with helping the Blur?"

"Lois, this ring, it allows the wearer to go to a different time."

He didn't know whether to be worried or surprised at the silence that suddenly settled over them. All he'd read about Lois, she wasn't called Mad Dog Lane for nothing. He'd expected a barrage of questions, and was met with nothing but shocked quiet.

Her jaw worked for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

The ring rested in the palm of his hand as he continued to hold it out to her. "Essentially, it's a ring that allows the wearer to move through time."

She scoffed lightly, and then shook her head. "Time travel?"

"Pretty much."

A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "You know, I thought I'd seen everything living in Smallville. Clearly I was wrong."

"I know it's hard to believe…"

"Ya think? And yet, it makes perfect sense, in some weird Smallvillian way. So, what, you wanted the Blur to hightail it to a different year?"

"No. Well, not exactly anyway."

"Then, I don't get it."

"You don't need to, at least that part. Just know that he turned it down. I need you to do something a little different."

"Why me?"

Talk about a loaded question. One that he'd have to answer very carefully.

"Because," he began, pausing to gather his thoughts, "because you're his friend. Because he trusts you. Because," he said, his voice softening, "this isn't supposed to happen."

"Wait, what does that mean, this isn't supposed to happen?" she asked, eyeing him curiously before her eyes flicked once again to the ring. After a moment, now widened orbs rose back to Rokk's face. "Oh my God."

"Lois…"

"You're from the future aren't you?" she asked, almost excitedly.

"Lois…"

"So, when you said this isn't supposed to happen, what, is the future messed up because of this? Because the Blur doesn't survive?"

_His future. Your future. The world's future._

When he failed to answer, Lois crossed her arms in front of her.

"I get it, can't tell me, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hey, I like sci-fi as much as the next girl," she shrugged. "So, what do I need to do?"

He wasn't surprised in the least at that, after all, in the future, there was nothing Lois Lane wouldn't do for Superman. And even though they were years away from that time in their lives, that connection had already manifested itself between her and the Blur, even in the short time they'd been in actual contact with each other.

"The monster and the Blur will fight tomorrow. When you hear about it, you need to slip on the ring and think of two days ago. You'll be sent back to that time."

"Why do I have to wait? Why can't I just do it now?"

"On the off chance he changes his mind, and wants to change things himself. I have to give him that chance. If the fight starts, though, you'll know he didn't. You have the police scanner in here. The minute you hear something, you need to do what I asked."

"And why two days ago?"

"Because…other things need to be changed, too."

"Like?"

He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "You aren't meant to be alone here, Lois."

She shook her head slightly, not understanding.

"Something happened yesterday. Something that shouldn't have."

A gasp escaped her lips. "Jimmy."

"Look, I've already said too much, alright? When you get back, find the Green Arrow. He can help."

"I _knew_ Mr. Emerald Archer knew the Blur. So much for his _Seriously Lois, it's not like there's a fraternity or something_," she said, deepening her voice to mimic Oliver Queen, and Rokk couldn't help but smile despite the aura of seriousness surrounding them, knowing full well there _was_ a fraternity of sorts.

Knowing Lois knew full well exactly who the Green Arrow was and wouldn't have any trouble contacting him, he continued, "When you find him, tell him he needs to stop the Blur any way he can. He can't be allowed near the monster. Arrow will know how to handle it, and the monster."

"But…I don't understand. So I'm the only one who will know that I put on that magic little reset button?"

"Right. The Blur will still have to face the monster, but if things go as planned, and I see no reason they shouldn't, the end result will have the beast taken care of, and the Blur alive to save the citizens of Metropolis for years to come."

Lois blinked quickly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lois, can you do this?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Are you kidding? I'd be dead about twenty times over if it wasn't for the Blur in red and blue. More importantly, he saves us on a daily basis and he never asks for anything in return. It's the least I can do."

"You're sure you understand what to do?"

"Yeah, I got it Future Boy. Gimme, gimme," she said, holding out her hand for the ring. He simply nodded, placing the ring in her hand.

"Thank you. And I know I don't have to tell you, but…"

"Keep it quiet, yeah, I figured. Don't worry. I never reveal my sources," she said with a smirk.

He turned to leave, but as he reached out to open the door, he heard her call out to him.

"Rokk?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I'm gonna be honest, I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around all this. I mean, time travelling rings and reset buttons and all. I'm not entirely sure I believe it, not that I won't give it a shot, of course. But…I wanted to say thanks."

"For?"

She shrugged, a soft smile gracing her lips. "You gave me hope. Hope for him. And even if it's a slight hope at this point, it's hope nonetheless. I can tell you're a friend of his, because that's what he does for this city, every single day. He gives us hope."

Rokk returned her smile, an admiring note in his voice as he responded, "I learned from the best."

He reached for the handle once again, this time pulling it open. As he walked through, he turned back one more time to the woman who was a legend in his time, partly because of her selfless love for the man whose life she was about to save.

"Good luck, Lois."

"Thanks, Future Boy."

Rokk grinned at that, feeling a lot lighter than he had when he walked into the bullpen earlier. Things were going to be okay. Kal was in good hands, and he knew, above all, that Lois Lane would not fail.

As he reached into his other pocket, pulling out his own Legion ring and focusing on the year 3009, one amused thought raced through his head.

Garth was gonna be _so_ jealous.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So another season, some more moments! Clearly my Doomsday moment wasn't even CLOSE...but in the interest of trying to stay as close as possible to spoilers we have, this is my attempt to write myself out of it and keep it within some measure of the spoilers we have. Beware, MAJOR spoilers for season 9!

Enjoy!

*

*

*  
**Moment 12 ~ Savior**

It had been a long night. And, moreover, a _confusing_ one.

Clark stood on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis, his long black trench coat whipping in the late summer wind. The sounds of the city ringing in his sensitive ears, his gaze roamed over the expanse below him.

Keeping him occupied. Keeping him from thinking about _her_.

His heartbeat picked up slightly as her face swam in front of his eyes. Forehead bruised, pressed against the interior window of the derailed train.

He had to keep reminding himself that it had _actually_ happened. It wasn't just another dream that he'd awoken from during one of the many restless nights he'd had in the last six weeks.

It was real. She was home.

Only about two hours ago, he'd heard the screeching of brakes along metal and had sped to the sound, seeing the train tipping off the rails, plunging toward the ground.

He'd caught the falling train, preparing to do what he'd been doing on a regular basis. Make a save, survey the situation to make sure that everyone was safe, and speed off into the night.

Until his eyes focused on the window in front of him. And then he was frozen.

Because there she was. Eyes closed, long hair falling around her shoulders.

An involuntary gasp had left his lips. Now regularly emotionless eyes had filled with a mixture of shock, relief, and a longing he'd refused to allow himself to feel in the weeks since she'd been lost to him.

He stared, shellshocked, as he instinctively focused his hearing, his worst fear assuaged as he picked up the sounds of her breathing. Soon, though screams from the other cars began to seep into his consciousness.

The next few seconds were spent using his superspeed to make sure the each of the train cars were set as gently as possible on the ground. He then employed his x-ray vision to make sure no one else was in immediate peril, before taking out his cellphone and dialing 911 to report the accident, wanting to ensure that ambulances were on their way.

This was normally where he'd make his exit from the chaos, watching from the shadows to make sure that the authorities and medical help arrived.

But this time he couldn't. No, this night, he buttoned up his coat to cover the symbol that he had begun leaving in his wake all over Metropolis and raced back to the car he'd caught.

The car that held Lois.

His gaze was once again drawn to the window. In the two or three minutes it had taken him to do what he'd done, she hadn't moved. Hadn't opened her eyes. Taking a quick look around to make sure none of the several slightly injured passengers that were milling around were watching him, he pounded his fist through the metal of the car a safe distance away from her, peeling it back quickly, making a large enough opening for him to fit through.

In less than a second, he was kneeling at her side, his eyes raking over her, using his x-ray vision to ensure nothing was broken, no serious injuries.

Fists clenched at his sides, he resisted the urge to gather her into his arms. So strong it was, he actually exhaled loudly, as if it was a physical strain on him _not_ to pull her close to him.

But he wasn't supposed to feel this anymore. He wasn't supposed to want to press her to him, tangle his fingers in her hair, feel the reassurance of her breath against his skin.

Swallowing hard, he finally let out a strangled whisper. "Lois?"

Silence was his only answer as she remained still before him.

His hand reached out, tentatively, his fingertips just touching the softness of her hair. Just to see if she was _real_.

At least, that was what he told himself.

But his fingers couldn't stop at the silkiness of her tousled hair. As if he had no control over them, they lingered down, tenderly brushing against the skin of her cheek, before finding their way to her neck. He felt his shoulders relax, for what was probably the first time since she'd disappeared, when he felt the steady beat of her pulse beneath his fingers.

At that moment, the sirens of the approaching ambulances blared through his reverie, and he snatched his hand back, his eyes leaving her for a moment to glare down at the offending extremity.

The first sign of weakness he'd allowed himself to show in almost six weeks.

He told himself to leave. The ambulances were mere seconds away from arriving, and she'd be taken care of, taken to Metropolis General where they'd make sure she was alright.

But he _couldn't_. The thought of leaving her alone amidst the crushed metal, the darkness surrounding her, was practically paralyzing to him.

So he stayed, until flashlights shone into the car and fell upon her, alerting the paramedics to her presence. Cloaked in the shadow, he sped to the back of the car, his dark clothes aiding in hiding him from the authorities. He watched intently, unable to contemplate leaving until she was safely on a stretcher and they were lifting her out of the car and into the waiting ambulance.

Still shrouded in darkness, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. It was a new one, completely new number, and was only used to place an anonymous call to the authorities if they were needed on the scene.

For the first time, he dialed a number other than 911. One he hadn't dialed in over six weeks. When she answered, questioningly since she had no way of knowing this was his new number, he didn't respond with any pleasantries. Any inquiries to how she was doing, how she was faring with all that had happened.

All he uttered was one sentence, in a voice void of any emotion.

"Lois is being taken to Metropolis General."

And he snapped the phone shut, only hearing a surprised "Clark?" from the voice on the other end. Because he wanted to avoid the questions, the inquiries to where he'd been, why he hadn't called. No, he didn't want to waste time with any of that. That phone call, it wasn't about him, and it certainly wasn't about her.

It was about Lois. And whatever was going on with his friendship, or lack thereof at this point, with Chloe, Lois needed her family.

He didn't want her waking up in the hospital alone.

And things being what they were, he couldn't be there. Even though it took every ounce of will in him not to race over there, to hear what the doctors would say, to sit by her bedside until she awoke.

But that wasn't _him_ anymore.

Swallowing hard, blinking quickly as if to get his bearings, he then sped off into the night, pursuing his routine of patrolling Metropolis.

And hoping that by the mere act of keeping busy, he could keep his mind off the fact that Lois was lying in a hospital, and that, if he were allow himself a moment of honesty, there was nowhere else he wanted to be than with her.

Yet, almost two hours after the accident, he found himself where he'd found himself every night lately. The top of a Metropolis building, keeping a watchful eye on the city. The one near a certain phone booth that, in the course of one conversation, had become _theirs_.

Only this time, he was desperately trying to keep himself there.

Later, he told himself, later he'd stop by the hospital. When it was quiet, only a few staff members present. After Chloe was gone.

He'd check in on her, make sure she was alright.

Just following up on someone he rescued. As if he did that all the time. As if she wasn't _special_ to him.

"Are you here?"

The familiar tone, laced with such hopefulness, caught his attention immediately.

And in no time, blue-green eyes laced with longing found her, frantically looking around her as she neared the phone booth.

"Please," he heard her say, "I know…I know I'm a few minutes late but…I'm here now."

A pained gasp blew through parted lips, her voice ringing in his ears. A few minutes late? His brow furrowed in confusion, her words echoing in his head.

Her voice began to rise. "I know you're out there somewhere."

He blinked quickly, swallowing the lump that had formed in his threat, her plaintive tone twisting a heart he'd tried to deny. Never allowing her to leave his line of sight, he watched her survey the area, hoping to find him.

He'd allowed himself to become so numb over the past weeks that the pain that began to wash over him, seeing her, hearing her call for him, it was almost suffocating. Harsh breaths escaped him as he held himself back from her.

"I promise you can trust me."

The tearful catch in her voice did him in. Hands that had been tightly fisted at his sides loosened. One hand drifting to the pocket of his coat, fingers grasping the slim black phone, quickly adding the voice modifier, pressing the speed dial for the one number he had programmed into it.

One ring was all it took. "Hello?"

He stood silently for a moment, frozen, finally hearing her voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" she said again, her voice rising slightly. "Are you there?"

Finally, he spoke. "Miss Lane."

He could hear her sigh of relief, and even though he was far above her, could see the smile that lit up her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

There it was again. "Late?"

"I know I said midnight but…it's been a crazy day. Never quite expected to have a knockdown drag out with my boss in the bullpen and then ending up in the hospital."

His eyes widened at that. "Lois…"

"Then I woke up and no one could tell me anything about my cousin or that psycho she was with," she continued. "I made a fruitless phone call, and then I looked at the clock and noticed the time. Please, tell me you have news on Chloe."

Lips moved, but no sound came out. With frightening clarity, he realized she thought it was six weeks ago. The night she'd disappeared. The night she'd wanted to meet him.

"Are you still there?" she asked anxiously.

Taking a shuddering breath, he finally answered. "Chloe's fine. She's safe."

"She is? Where is she? How did you find her?"

"Lois…there's something you should know," he said quietly.

And he knew he had to tell her. But how do you tell someone she's lost six weeks of her life?

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Why don't you tell me in person?" she ventured. "I mean, that was the plan, right?"

Closing his eyes, he muttered, "I can't."

Another silence, before her voice came over the line again. Softly. "You can trust me."

"I know."

"So, why…."

"Things are different."

"What's changed in the last day?"

And there it was. His opening. Not that it made it any easier.

"It's been more than a day."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois…it's not the night you think it is."

"What? Come on, Tess didn't get _that_ good a shot in," she quipped, though he could hear the slightest hint of anxiety in her voice.

"It's been six weeks."

Just like that, the bombshell was dropped. And a tense silence ensued.

He watched as she leaned back against the glass of the booth, no doubt trying to support herself in the wake of his revelation.

"I've been unconscious for six weeks?"

"No…you were missing."

"Missing?" she repeated, almost trance-like.

"Yes. I found you, earlier tonight. You were on a train that derailed. You were unconscious."

"So, what, now you're telling me I have amnesia?"

"I don't know, Lois. All I know is that no one could find you for weeks, until tonight."

He watched her sink down to the ground, the phone still clutched to her ear.

"I can't believe this," she whispered.

Neither could he. More than anything he needed to know where she'd been. He'd searched far and wide for her, there'd not been any trace.

Guilt swept over him, because clearly he'd missed something. And that something could have brought her home sooner.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Before waking up in the hospital? I was at the Planet, fighting with Tess," she said.

"And then?"

Her hand went to her forehead, pressing in a circular motion. Then suddenly, her head shot up.

"The ring."

"Ring?"

"Yeah, it was on the floor. I picked it up, it slipped on my finger and….then I woke up in the hospital."

"What did it look like?"

"I think you know," she replied. "I got it from a friend of yours. Rokk?"

This time, it was his turn for silence, as he felt the punch in the stomach that were her words.

"How do you know Rokk?" he asked, more sharply than he intended.

"He found me at the Planet, said he was a friend of yours. Is that true?"

His heart pounded fiercely in his chest. "Yes."

"He said I could help you with that monster. And he gave me the ring, and told me to think of two days ago."

"He wanted you to change things," he responded quietly.

"It sounded so hard to believe. I mean, time travel? But…he said I could help you. And Jimmy. I wanted to believe him, so I took it. I put it in my desk but it must have fallen out during the fight."

"And you put it on."

"Not deliberately. Like I said, when I picked it up, it sort of slipped onto my finger by accident," she said, panic beginning to enter her voice. "Oh my God, it didn't work did it?"

He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to break her heart. "Doomsday is gone," he began.

"But?," she asked, before answering her own question. "Jimmy's still dead, isn't he?"

A beat. "I'm sorry Lois."

He could hear the choked sob that followed, causing his own eyes to tear up.

"I failed. Rokk trusted me…."

"He should never have asked you to do that, Lois. It was too dangerous."

"I wanted to," she bit back, almost defiantly. "I wanted to help."

His voice softened. "I know."

"I just…I don't understand. If it didn't work, then where was I?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Even with the physical distance between them, he could see her pulling herself together. Blinking back her tears, standing back up, setting her shoulders with an air of determination.

"But Chloe's safe you said, right?"

"She is."

"Well at least that's good news," she mumbled, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "And Clark? I don't suppose you've seen him around, have you? I tried to call his cell from the hospital but it said it's no longer in service. Which, if you knew Clark as well as I do, you'd know that was weird."

The lump in his throat that had formed at her words made it almost impossible for him to speak. Because she'd called for him. And he had to tell her the truth.

"I haven't seen him," he managed to whisper.

And that was the truth. Clark Kent had disappeared the day she had.

Though, the emotions he couldn't stop himself from feeling tonight made him wonder if Clark Kent was as gone as he'd believed.

"Okay," she said, sadness and worry coloring her voice.

"You should…you should get back to the hospital, Lois," he stammered out. On the one hand, he didn't want to stop hearing her voice. On the other, he wasn't sure he could handle hearing much more. "I'm sure they're looking for you."

The resolve he'd so firmly built over the last weeks was crumbling. More rapidly than he could imagine.

"Yeah, probably," she said absently. "Thank you for the news on Chloe. For calling tonight. Though, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed we didn't get our face to face meeting."

"Lois…"

"I know," she said, "things changed. But just know, you can trust me, okay? Whenever you're ready."

He was silent as he watched her turn, ready to place the receiver back on the hook, when suddenly she stopped.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"Did you show up that night?"

Memories of rushing down the street, his heart sinking in disappointment and worry at the empty phone booth, played like a movie in his mind. He'd planned on revealing himself to her that night, the night he'd assumed he was to die. The fear that Doomsday had gotten to her had raced through him, freezing him momentarily, before the monster's roars in the distance reminded him of what had to be done.

"Yes," he answered softly.

She smiled, her voice a sweet whisper in reponse. "Thanks."

With that, she turned and hung up the phone. She began walking away, back toward the hospital. Clark sped down from the roof, following at a distance to make sure she arrived back safely.

As he watched her walk through the entrance, his mind began to race with all she'd told him.

Rokk. The ring. Six lost weeks.

There were answers somewhere. Answers he needed. Answers she needed.

He only hoped they could be found.

But for now, he allowed himself a moment of relief.

She was safe.

And just like that, he knew.

His resolve to deny his own humanity was about to be severely tested.


	13. Chapter 13

**Moment 13 ~ Metallo**

It had become a habit, at least since she'd returned from God knows where. Stopping in the archway leading into the bustling basement of the Daily Planet, her eyes falling on the now empty-once-again desk across from her.

Though, it had seemed empty even when someone was sitting there (especially when that someone turned out to be a meteor-rock hearted psychopath).

Because no matter whose body filled that seat, it would be empty in _her_ mind until Clark came back.

And he _would_ come back. She was sure of it.

Of course, Chloe had insisted she not get her hopes up. Clark was visiting family, he'd taken Jimmy's death hard and the likelihood that he'd resurface in Metropolis was extremely slim.

But she'd been to the farm, and while it definitely didn't have that _lived in recently_ look, she did see Shelby with a fresh bowl of food. So, for that reason alone, she had to believe Clark was around.

Somewhere, anyway.

_Of course_, her very own devil's advocate whispered, _he could have just gotten Ben Hubbard to look in on Shelby_.

But she shook that thought off quickly. No, if Clark were really leaving Smallville for good, or at least for any real significant amount of time, he never would have left Shelby at the barn alone. He would have found a home for him.

Sighing, she took a long sip of her coffee, her gaze lingering on the desk. Corben's things had been removed quickly, for which Lois was exceedingly thankful. With a slight determined nod of her head, she walked to her own desk, setting down her coffee and began to log into her computer.

As had become another habit in recent days, her breath held for a moment, waiting for the computer to accept her username and password. Yes, Tess had hired her back. But she didn't trust the pitbull in Prada any farther than she could throw her (though, if memory served from their throwdown, Lois could throw her pretty far). Each time she entered her password, she practically expected a smirking visage of Tess to show up on her screen instead, snarling that she was, once again, fired.

Not that that would stop Lois. It would, however, take a chunk of time out of her day to go and fight with Tess, and she simply wasn't interested in wasting any of her time. Especially since she'd recently lost some of it.

Scanning her email, she pinched the bridge of her nose, stifling a yawn. Saying sleep had not been her friend in the past week was a massive understatement. It seemed everytime she closed her eyes, images of death and destruction mixed with insanely erotic visuals of her and Clark danced in her head.

And she had _no_ idea what to make of them.

The first time? She'd chalked it up to stress. She'd just found out she'd been missing for three weeks, some ninja assassin chick was after her, and she'd survived a derailed monorail crash. So, okay, maybe having a freaky dream after all that could be considered par for the course.

But for her nightly sex and violence flashfest to continue? Honestly, it was beginning to worry her.

"Come on, get to work, Lois," she mumbled in an attempt to keep herself focused while trying to ignore the seed of worry that was beginning to sprout roots of concern inside of her.

It wasn't like she didn't have enough to do. While she was reasonably sure Clark was still around, she was still trying to track him down, to no avail however. In addition, she'd gotten a lead involving the mayor's right hand man and a well known Metropolis madam that had front page headline potential written all over it.

She took another sip of coffee before taking her trusty yellow notepad out of her desk drawer, her throat tightening slightly as her fingers brushed the nameplate nestled safely in there. Swallowing hard and shaking her head as if to reorient herself, she started to scribble down some jumping off points – who was involved that she had even a slight connection to that she could track down and pump for information, and any other rumored connections the madam in question had in the power corridors of the city.

After a few more moments of writing, she scanned over the list, her eyes falling on one particular name. Grinning, she snatched her phone out of her bag and opened it, her fingers immediately flying across the small keyboard.

_Letter of the Day – M. Metropolis. Madam. Mayor's Main Main._

She clicked send, biting the corner her bottom lip. There was nothing like the thrill of a lead on a possibly huge story to avoid dealing with the mental movies her mind insisted on running for her after she closed her eyes each night.

Taking another sip of coffee, she went about answering a few emails when she heard a bark from the office in the back.

"Lane!"

Her peripheral vision caught her editor, Randall Brady, heading toward her desk.

"You bellowed?"

"I got some information this morning about the mayor's assistant. Need you to do a little digging."

Smirking, Lois kept her eyes on her computer. "Already on it."

She gave him a sideways glance, noting the impressed look on her immediate boss' face.

"Good," he nodded, before heading out of the bullpen and disappearing into the throng of new interns that had started that morning.

"Like a little three week mind blackout is gonna stop Lois Lane," she muttered to herself, a hint of determination in her voice. She began typing once again, replying to one of the several emails that were high on her "important" list.

She hit send on the first one then reached for a sticky pad on the corner of her desk, which practically forced her gaze to the still-empty seat across from her. A soft sigh once again escaped her lips, as it had done often in the past few days when he would inevitably spring to her mind.

Not that he was ever far from it.

It wasn't a surprise that she missed him. She was in love with him for crying out loud. And of course, add in the NC-17 interludes that were playing in her own personal dream theater every night, and the 'missing' got that much more intense.

Of course, she wasn't under any illusions that the deliciously hot images would ever play out in reality. But just having him that close in her dreams and not even on the radar in reality was brutal, leaving a pit in her stomach that seemed to deepen with each passing minute she didn't hear from him.

Grabbing her desk phone, she punched in the number she'd dialed at least a hundred times over the past few days. Hearing the annoyingly familiar ring, taunting her at this point as each one signified she was one ring closer to getting his voicemail.

One ring closer to him not picking up. Again.

Practically growling in frustration as his recorded voice met her ear, she waited for the beep before launching into yet another voicemail message.

"Seriously? I would say this is bordering on ridiculous, but we left ridiculous in the rearview mirror about 8 messages ago. I'm not asking for a heart-to-heart here Clark. Just a smoke signal to let me know you're still out there, alright?"

She slammed the phone down in frustration, bringing her fingers to her temples and began rubbing in a circular motion, trying desperately to refocus on her work, her story, and to get anxiety under some sort of control.

A few moments and one deep breath later, she turned her head toward her white cup filled her liquid sanity, lifting a hand to reach for it…

When a rather large hand suddenly snatched it from her desk.

Blinking in confusing, her head shot up, whirling around and ready to unleash the infamous Lane temper on the person stupid enough to come between her and her caffeine fix.

Only to be greeted by a very familiar grin. And a pair of sparkling blue-green eyes.

Her jaw dropped, eyes widened as her brain processed that he was actually standing in front of her. She continued to stare, somewhere between shock and relief, as he lifted her cup to his lips, taking a long sip of her coffee before placing it back on her desk.

For whatever reason, the sound of the cup hitting her desk snapped her out of her reverie, and without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder. A soft smile appeared on her lips, feeling his strong arms wrap themselves around her, his hands beginning to gently caress her back.

In that moment, that they were in the middle of the extremely busy basement was of no consequence to Lois. All that mattered was _this_.

She both felt and heard Clark chuckle softly, before finally hearing his voice against her ear.

"I take it you missed me," he said, lightly teasing.

She stiffened slightly, realizing just how much in that moment she was letting him see. Pulling back, feeling a bit of a chill wash over her at the loss of contact with him, she fixed him with her best glare and crossed her arms.

"Did we forget how to use a phone?"

"Lois…"

"Because seriously? I've left you like 350 messages…"

"I think that's a _bit_ of an exaggeration…"

"And let's not talk about the fact that the way you decide to finally tell me you're still walking among the living is by stealing my _coffee_? Really?"

"Hey, you steal my coffee all the time," he countered, his grin only widening.

"Yeah, but you don't mind when I do that."

"Oh I don't?"

"If you did, you wouldn't get _your_ coffee exactly the way _I_ like it," she shot back triumphantly, watching him blush slightly at her words, and feeling a bit better now that she'd recovered and successfully aimed the emotional spotlight off of her and onto him.

"Well, I've experienced a caffeine-deprived Lois. As has everyone in this basement. I think of it as a public service."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, nodding slightly. "Right," she said.

Clearing his throat, a signal Lois knew meant a change of subject was coming, he nodded toward the empty desk across from hers.

"Heard my replacement wasn't exactly Prince Charming."

"More like a raging psycho filled with meteor rock."

His eyes fell back on her, brimming with an affection that threatened to take her breath away. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Clark. Care to tell me where you've been?"

He looked down, seemingly avoiding her question. He brought his hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, and walked around her desk, arriving at the empty one and sitting down.

"I just …I needed to get away. A lot happened," he said quietly.

"Jimmy."

"Yeah. And you disappearing," he replied quickly, looking at her intently. "I looked for you, Lois. I looked everywhere."

Her lips curved into a beautiful smile. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Don't thank me, I couldn't find you."

"You get points for trying," she replied, unable to hide the hint of gratitude in her voice that he had, indeed, searched for her.

"Do you have any memory of what happened?"

"Nope, just a big black hole where those three weeks should be."

The sympathy mixed with a tinge of worry suffusing his handsome features made her heart beat a lot faster than she liked. Even after finally admitting to herself that she loved him all those months ago, Clark's effect on her never failed to rattle her a bit.

"If you need any help trying to figure out what happened…"

"You know what I need?" she interrupted, way too brightly in an attempt to change the course of the conversation. She pulled open her top right hand drawer and pulled something out. "To put this back where it belongs."

Walking around the side of her desk, she placed the nameplate she'd fished out of the garbage days before back in its rightful place. The softest of smiles played on his lips.

Suddenly, though, something occurred to her.

"I mean, that's why you're here, right? You're coming back to work?"

"I'm here to see you," he said, his smile widening, "and yes, Tess gave me my job back."

Their eyes met for a moment, and Lois could feel her pulse racing as she fell into those amazing blue-green orbs of his.

"Good," she finally said, her voice a bit more breathy than she intended. She quickly covered, finishing her trip around his desk and pushing herself up slightly to perch on the edge. "Because it would be hell to break in another new deskmate."

"I _do_ know all your quirks," he agreed.

"Exactly! I mean, Corben, before he went all scary, could not understand nor predict my need for a 5PM latte with exactly two sugars. And he constantly tried to interrupt my after-lunch, pre-latte snack break with stupid questions."

"It must have been horrible for you," he quipped dryly.

"It was! I mean, come on, my routine isn't _that_ hard to understand. But whatever, he's gone now, to the great green graveyard in the sky, thank God. And...," her next ramble was interrupted by the beeping of her cell phone. Leaning back, she managed to snag it off her desk. Looking at the display, her face lit up.

_O'Malley's. Corner table near jukebox. 15 minutes._

She hopped off the desk and rushed around to her chair, throwing her back on her shoulder. When she looked back at Clark, she noticed the both amused and confused look on his face.

"Saddle up, Smallville. The front page waits for no one."


	14. Chapter 14

**Moment 14 ~ Rabid**

"You're an idiot."

Clark grinned, having blurred back into the hospital just in time to catch Lois' weary snark directed at her badly bruised ex-boyfriend. He stopped just short of Oliver's room, peering in and seeing Lois perched on the edge of his bed, head tilted and arms folded as she took in his injured state.

"Your bedside manner is just _fantastic_, Lois," Oliver grumbled in response.

"If you wanted someone to coddle you, you had the hospital call the wrong girl," she retorted.

Clark's brow furrowed a bit. He wasn't sure he liked that Lois was first on Oliver's contact list.

For a variety of reasons. Starting with his dislike of how Oliver was currently looking at the lady in question.

"Yeah, well I was hoping the fact that I'm hurt _and_ laid up would bring out your softer side," he said, his voice softening slightly with hope.

"Not when you brought it on yourself," Lois sighed, reaching out and touching the large bandage adorning his forehead. "Seriously, Ollie. What the hell?"

"I told you, Lois. This is who I am," he said, bordering on defensive.

Shaking her head, she got up. "And if we're going down the pity party road again, I'm outta here. Clark and I were in the middle of tracking down a lead when I got the call, so it's not like I don't…."

"Clark? Clark's back?"

The surprise in the other man's voice was not lost on Clark, who was starting to feel slightly guilty for eavesdropping.

But only _slightly_. His trust as far as Oliver was concerned was at about zero to begin with, and if he was playing out some death wish, he certainly didn't want Lois caught in the crossfire.

"Yeah, he got back about a week ago."

"So, where is he?" Oliver asked, his eyes darting around the room, causing Clark to shrink back into the hallway a bit further.

"I don't know, we got here, he mumbled something about forgetting to return a movie and then left," she shrugged, reaching for her bag and therefore missing the slight smirk that appeared on Oliver's face.

Clark wondered what it was for – because he knew where Clark _really_ was or because of the lame (and he realized just how lame it sounded when he heard the words leave Lois' lips) excuse he'd given.

A good cover story in the heat of the moment wasn't something he'd quite mastered yet. So when he'd heard the 911 call about a fire in a high rise on 18th street, he'd uttered the first thing that came to mind. And as much as he didn't really want Lois around Oliver in his current state, the fact that her focus seemed to be on seeing if he was alright had certainly helped in this particular instance.

Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she looked back at Oliver.

"What's it gonna take for you to get yourself together, Ollie?"

He shook his head, a bit sadly. "Sometimes I wish you didn't have so much faith in me, Lois."

"If that were true, you wouldn't have called me," she replied knowingly.

Oliver reached out, quietly taking Lois' hand in his, his fingers lacing through hers. Clark felt his stomach drop at the obvious affection directed at Lois from the defeated man lying in the bed. He seemed to be contemplating something, looking up at Lois, and Clark felt his heart begin to pound. Furiously. One word echoed through his mind.

_Interrupt._

No sooner had a soft "Lois" left Oliver's swollen and bruised lips, and there was Clark, having practically stumbled into the room in a fit of gracelessness at his hurry to stop what he feared was a big move on Lois from the blonde billionaire.

Startled, Lois' hand dropped from Ollie's as she turned toward the sound coming from the room's entrance. Eyes narrowed slightly, Oliver watched the other man's gaze immediately find the lovely brunette standing between them.

"There you are," Lois said, oblivious to the tension that had suddenly settled over the room. "How long does it take to return a video anyway?"

"Sorry…um, there was a line," Clark mumbled, his eyes moving to Oliver. "How are you?" Clark asked, trying to shift the focus, and if Lois picked up on the underlying coldness in his voice, she didn't show it.

Which was good, because it wasn't like he could explain it if she did.

"I've had better days," Oliver replied, his tone measured, having picked up on the iciness directed at him. "But they said they'd spring me soon, so I guess there's that."

"Yeah, maybe I should go check on that," Lois said, before directing her next comment toward Clark. "Can you stay with him for a minute?"

"Sure, Lois," he responded, his eyes following her as she breezed out of the room before he'd barely gotten the words out.

All the warmth in the room having exited with her, Clark turned back to Oliver.

"So, Lois shows up, and Clark Kent isn't so dead anymore, huh?"

Ignoring the bait, Clark folded his arms in front of him. "What's going on with you?"

"The same thing that was going on with you. We're all dealing with what happened Clark. We just do it in different ways."

"Getting yourself beat senseless doesn't seem like the best way to deal with it."

"And running away from everyone who cared about you, who needed you, was?"

"Obviously not, since I'm back."

"Unsurprisingly, so is Lois," Oliver retorted, reiterating his earlier point. The hint of bitterness, and maybe even a bit of jealousy that tinged his voice was not lost on Clark.

"Whatever downward spiral you're currently on Oliver, leave Lois out of it."

"Well, I think that's really her decision, Clark."

"If you really cared about her, you wouldn't involve her in all of this."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Oliver snapped defensively.

"I know she can. And I also know that Lois would never turn her back on a friend, so if you call her, she'll be there. I'm asking you not to."

A knowing glint flashed through the battered man's swollen eyes. "Why?" he goaded.

"Because I don't want whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into to find its way into Lois' life."

"So, you're protecting her. She'd love that," Oliver snarked, and Clark bristled slightly, knowing full well the Lane temper would be unleashed on him full force if she knew what he was doing. "But are you sure that's the _only_ reason?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets while avoiding any eye contact with Oliver, Clark muttered, "What else would there be?"

"That you've finally realized what's been in front of you all along."

Silence. Clark swallowed hard, Oliver's words hanging between them.

In the past, when anyone had called him on having feelings for Lois, he'd quickly change the subject. Avoidance, denial – they'd been the specials of the day.

But since he'd seen her on that train, after weeks of thinking he'd lost her for good, he didn't have the strength or the desire to fight it anymore. So, instead of mumbling some half-hearted denial or turning the conversation elsewhere, Clark simply looked at the man lying in the hospital bed, refusing to run anymore.

"Maybe I have," he stated.

Oliver nodded, his gaze meeting Clark's unflinchingly. "And maybe I've realized that I made a hell of a mistake letting her go. Of course," Oliver added, with a smirk, "there's a difference between you and me."

"There's more than one," Clark shot back.

"True, but this is the one that counts, at least in this situation. I'm not afraid to go after what I want."

"And you think I am?"

"Well, let's face it Clark, you haven't yet."

Clark's face burned slightly, feeling the truth in Oliver's accusation. And the warning.

"Of course, maybe you're too busy leaving your calling card all over the city to give Lois the attention she deserves."

Picking up on the disdain in Oliver's voice, Clark took a step closer. "I'm only trying to help."

"And making sure that everyone in Metropolis knows that The Blur is the big hero," Oliver spat, complete with an icy glare.

"No one's stopping you from being a hero, Oliver," Clark shot back, pointedly ignoring Oliver's comment. "No one except you."

"Well, you know, being a hero worked out _so_ well for me in the past. Or have you forgotten what happened?"

"I'll _never_ forget what happened," Clark responded strongly.

"To Jimmy? Or what I did to you?"

"This isn't about you and me."

"Isn't it? You don't trust me. Not as any kind of hero and certainly not around Lois. And maybe I can't blame you. But if you think that's gonna stop me Clark, you're wrong."

"She's not some object to be won, Oliver. You and I can fight about it all we want but Lois has a say in this, too."

"She does," Oliver nodded. "Does that worry you?"

"Why would it?"

"Because maybe you fear, deep down, that you lost the chance we _both_ know you had."

"Lost a chance at what?"

Both men's attention turned toward the doorway, watching as Lois walked back into the room holding some papers.

"Um, a story on Queen Industries. When I was away," Clark managed to mumble, his gaze darting toward Oliver, who smirked and shook his head slightly.

Lois nodded. "I can see that. Smallville's good with the fluff pieces," she grinned, her teasing glance bouncing back and forth between both men. When she got nary a response, she simply continued, "O-kay. Well, the doctor said he just wants to take a look at you one more time, and then you're free," she said, raising her hand with the papers in it slightly.

"We should probably wait outside, then," Clark said, placing his hand on Lois' back and guiding her toward the door.

"Wait! Lois," Oliver called, bringing her attention back to him. "Look, I just wanted to say thanks for coming. I know you didn't have to but, it means a lot."

A pang of jealousy surged through Clark at the soft smile Lois sent Oliver's way. "No problem, Ollie," she said sincerely.

"Lois, the doctor's waiting," Clark said quickly, before ushering her out of the room. Oliver's doctor walked past them, entering the room and closing the door.

He leaned against the counter of the nurses' station as she busied herself checking over the paperwork she'd been given.

"I didn't realize you were his emergency contact."

She shrugged, her eyes still fixed on the forms. "I guess he really doesn't have anyone else in Metropolis. Unless you count Tess, which, I don't."

"Well, they were seeing each other, weren't they?"

Lois scoffed. "He can do better."

"Maybe we should call her. She'd probably want to know…"

"I'm not calling Tess, Clark. She's the last thing Ollie needs right now."

He gulped uncomfortably at that. "Being a little bit protective of him, don't you think?"

"He's my friend. I care about him."

"And if he cares about Tess?" he responded, fishing for whether or not jealousy was something he needed to be concerned about.

"Good for him. I don't care who he sleeps with. I do, however, care about the fact that he's in a bad place right now. And he may think Tess is good in the sack but I doubt she's good for his state of mind."

He exhaled the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, feeling a bit of relief at her response.

"Look, Lois, I just think you should be careful. Whatever Oliver's involved in might be dangerous."

Finally meeting his gaze, she rolled her eyes. "Clark…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?"

"I'm not gonna turn my back on him. Not now."

"I know," he said softly. "Just, promise me…"

"I'll be careful, Smallville. Aren't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

She smirked in response, turning her attention back to the paperwork.

"I wonder if he should be alone the next few days," she said absently, her eyes still scanning the information in front of her.

Clark's eyes widened. Feeling a swirl of nausea begin to stir in the pit of his stomach, he had a sickening feeling he knew where Lois' train of thought was headed. She was contemplating _something_, that was clear by the sideways tilt of her lips, her furrowed brow.

It was at that moment that he Oliver's voice rang through his mind.

_Well, let's face it Clark. You haven't yet._

Oliver was right. He knew it. So what was he waiting for?

Lois' voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Maybe I should…"

"I was hoping we could grab something to eat tonight," he blurted out.

Lois' head shot up while her jaw dropped.

Taking her obvious shock as anything but a good sign, he quickly added, "_Not_ that I'm saying we should go on a date."

He watched her reaction carefully, noting the quick flash of disappointment in her eyes. Realizing he may have hurt his cause, he attempted to backtrack. "Just…something _like_ a date."

Her face softened into the slightest of smiles. "Something _like_ a date?" she asked, her voice with a teasing lilt to it. "What would that entail, exactly?"

"Um, dinner. You know, together," he said, feeling a slight blush creep up the back of his neck at how badly he was probably coming across in attempting to ask her out.

She nodded slowly, the corner of her bottom lip slipping between her teeth.

"Okay."

He blinked quickly. "Okay?"

"Yeah. It's a …well, something _like_ a date," she said, tossing him a gorgeous smile that made his heart speed up to the point he was sure it rivaled his superspeeding ability.

He knew he should say something in response. Something witty and charming, and yet, he couldn't get himself to do anything but stare at her with what he was sure were what Chloe had termed his "puppy dog eyes". Thankfully, the doctor came out of Ollie's room just as he was positive she was going to rescind her acceptance of his invitation because he apparently had lost the ability to string words together.

"Miss Lane?" the doctor called. Lois turned toward him, then turned back to Clark.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, sending another smile his way.

He managed to nod, his eyes never leaving her as she went to converse with Oliver's doctor.

She'd said _yes_.

He had a date (or something like one) with Lois Lane.

His face broke out into a huge smile.

Now all he had to do was make sure it was _perfect_.


End file.
